The Spider and His Bellflower
by Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh
Summary: Naraku is about to make his wish for Kikyo's heart but after being convinced to make a more selfless wish for Kikyo, his entire life is changed for the better...or worse. Alternative ending to chapter 558... Naraku X Kikyo . Ratings to go up later...
1. Chapter 1

Alternate ending to the last chapter on Inuyasha. I follow the manga storyline and not the anime.

A Naraku x Kikyo fic.

It is a multi chapter fic focusing on Kikyo and Naraku pairing, I'm trying to maybe add in Sesshomaru for a love triangle... I don't know yet, still experimenting with the idea as I write.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I have any rights.

* * *

"So you will finally be a full demon huh?"

Inuyasha growled angrily between gritted teeth as the overwhelming youki forced even him to not be able to stand steadily. The powerful miasma that filled the entire area made it extremely difficult to breath, surely with such an increase of poisonous fumes Naraku must have already became a full demon.

"Naraku!" Kagome screamed out in desperation, using her hands to block the powerful toxic winds that blew against her whole body. Her vision slowly became misty but she could tell Naraku has not yet transform to a full demon as he originally claimed he wanted. '_There must be something else he wants!'_

The half demon did not entertain Kagome with a response. Instead he concentrated for he was about to make a wish on the Shikon Jewel. His very being screamed for Kikyo, how badly he wanted to have her in his arm, call her as his. And that he thought will be his wish. His head warped into such delusions that he did not think as he usually does. His desire for Kikyo so strong that he forgotten or rather ignored the fact she is dead.

"Naraku!" Kagome screamed again. This time with so much determination and certainty, she managed to break Naraku's trance. He growled angrily feeling annoyed that such insolent cockroaches still believe they can stop him. He increased the raging force of his miasmic wind, lifting Kagome into the air sending her crashing into the fleshy wall of his own body.

"Ahh Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed after the flying girl, jumping behind her to soften her landing. Worry and anger etched on his face.

'_Why couldn't I have that? Why am I cursed to live such a miserable life that I am forced to slay the one woman I could ever love? Cursed that she would never return my affection? Cursed to be forever alone?'_ Naraku felt his blood boil at the sight of Inuyasha and Kagome. He is the superior half-demon, he proved he was. Yet surely Inuyasha's life is much more blessed than his own.

"You bastards, I'll make sure you die a painful death, all of you!" Naraku bellowed with sudden resurgence of anger, taking everyone by surprise.

"Naraku I know your true wish isn't to become a full demon!" Kagome shouted out once again with the same amount of certainty in her voice as before.

The spider hanyou was caught off guard by what the young girl just said. Shocked and confused Naraku didn't understand how this wench of all people could see through his soul and read his mind.

The violent wind finally stopped blowing, the poisonous fumes leaving and retracting back to its origination as if allowing Kagome to speak easier. Sensing this, Kagome thought that she is indeed correct on her hunch about Naraku. Flashing back, she recalled how Onigumo's desire for Kikyo prevented him from killing her. No it wasn't just desire, it was love, it has to be. Desire alone would not protect another's life.

"What you really want…it's Kikyo isn't it?" Again with certainty, her voice did not waver with doubt. She knew for certain that this was what Naraku truly wanted.

Had his mind been not been clouded by his own heart's desire, he would have ignored the girl's question and kept up his emotionless mask. But Kagome's words resonated within him, never thought possible, Naraku answered in a soft tone.

"That's right…all I wanted was Kikyo's heart…"

Kagome didn't understand why, but she felt, even if for a second, sympathy towards the spider hanyou. A hated enemy who put everyone's lives in misery and murdered countless people, and she felt sympathy for him? Perhaps it was because she understood the feeling of unrequited love. Or maybe because everything he did were simply misguided actions of a man deeply in love. After all love makes people do stupid things, even if Naraku brought it to a whole new level.

"Kikyo is dead, it's not possible to have her!"

"Anything is possible with the Shikon Jewel." Naraku replied, however his usual condescending tone and smug voice was nowhere to be found. In fact the voice was filled with sorrow and even a hint of worry, like he was trying to convince himself that what he said was true. It is as if he was trying to have Kagome agree and assure him that; yes the Shikon Jewel can grant his wish and that he can have Kikyo.

"Naraku, if you truly love Kikyo then you wouldn't wish away her free will just to be with you. A person who truly loves another will find happiness just by seeing the person they love happy." Kagome knew it was a long shot but she had to try. She hoped that this fight would end with none of her friends getting hurt.

"Really Kagome, you're talking about love to a person like Naraku?" Inuyasha voice dripped with venom. He felt absolutely disgusted that Naraku has such a vile wish for his deceased lover.

"Love? I don't love her. If I love her why would I kill her out of the jealousy in my own heart?"

Inuyasha's mouth dropped comically upon hearing what his hated nemesis had just said. Not shocked by the content of the message but rather Naraku was actually opening up to…Kagome? Telling how he truly felt. The Shikon Jewel must have really corrupted his head.

"Everyone makes mistakes Naraku! It isn't too late to redeem yourself!"

Naraku pondered at what the girl had just said to him. However his own will is slipping from within his grasp. The Shikon Jewel MUST renew itself and its will is imposing on his very being. Commanding him to make the wish of the Jewel itself. The wish to eternally trap himself and Kagome within the Jewel forever.

Kagome noticing the spider hanyou's hesitation and regret etching on his face, renewed her confidence in her own analysis. That confidence was drained however when she saw Naraku's lips curled into a cruel smirk.

"You want this all to end peacefully so you can go on and enjoy your fairy tale lives while I suffer in loneliness forever? Not so easily, I'll drag all you bastards with me to hell."

"Naraku is that what you really want!?"

Again with the unwavering confidence, to be able to peer into the depths of his soul, it was starting to frustrate him. But Kagome's words were not in vain, it broke the trance the Shikon Jewel put him in. And at that moment the hanyou realize he had no time to waste lest he lose control over his own mind again. He made the wish; a wish he thought what Kikyo would want. He wished that he would be destroyed alongside the Shikon Jewel and to purge the suffering he had caused.

'Would you be happy Kikyo? That I wished for my the removal of my own existence and the effects I had on everyone…Sadly I won't be able to go to the same place as you Kikyo…"

A huge flash of light consumed the entire area, blinding everyone. "Damn it what's going on now!?" Inuyasha grunted angrily, believing that Naraku was carrying out an attack to 'drag them all to hell with him.'

Kagome however was able to see as clear as day, Naraku is being purified! For the first time in his inception to her life, she saw him smile, at peace, a calm and relieved expression, however it was just for a brief moment before even Kagome couldn't see what happened. Once the engulfing light dissipated, Naraku's enormous body disappeared and Naraku himself was nowhere to be seen.

"What's he up to now? Where did that bastard go!?" Inuyasha continued his angry protest.

"I-I don't sense the Shikon Jewel at all!" Kagome gasped. _Had Naraku really did it? Did what I said really affect him that much? I can't believe it!' _

All of their friends ran towards Kagome in shock unsure of what happened. The spring breeze tickling their face felt calm and serene, almost too comfortable after the ordeal they all went through.

"That bastard Naraku probably escaped with the Shikon Jewel!" The white haired hanyou balled up his fist, waving it around angrily to further express his hatred for Naraku.

"Always the fool Inuyasha."

The calm and emotionless voice of Sesshomaru only served to annoy his younger brother even more. However the calm demon prince did not give his more hyper brother a chance to cause an annoying ruckus. "Naraku is gone, there isn't a trace of him left."

"Yeah well how do you know he didn't just run off?" Inuyasha refusing to believe how someone as resilient as Naraku would simply die off without putting up a fight. Sesshomaru did not give an answer he simply turned around, his mokomoko swaying in the cool breeze as he walked off.

"Well he did want our deaths and he wasn't in any noticeable danger so why would he run off?" Miroku chimed in with a thoughtful expression.

"Guys…" Kagome manage to squeak out, she was just as shocked as everyone else was. However she saw something that they didn't. After explaining how she had a hunch that Naraku's wish wasn't to become a full demon or else he wouldn't have hesitated for so long. Then explaining how she managed to convince him to correct his wrongs if he truly wanted Kikyo's happiness. She deduced that Naraku had ended his own life when she saw him being purified by the light within the Shikon Jewel.

"I don't believe it… is it really over? That easily?" Miroku questioned, but rather than dwell on it he pulled out to see his wind tunnel was actually removed and sealed off. Meaning that is was true! Naraku was indeed defeated, and defeated with only words alone.

Inuyasha was forcibly convinced after seeing Miroku's cured hand. However he felt bad that he wasn't the one that obliterated the wretched spider himself. "Like he can ever make up for all the things he did…" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Hey guys! Isn't that Kikyo!" Shippo exclaimed jumping up and down pointing at the burial grounds where the supposedly dead miko was originally buried.

"I don't believe it! It is Kikyo!" Inuyasha's amber eyes widened at the sight, without wasting a second he hopped over to the raven haired miko. "Kikyo you're alive." Inuyasha's voice was gentle with relief. The beautiful maiden looked up at the white haired half demon, her face not betraying any emotions.

"Aren't you happy about that at all?" Inuyasha arched an eyebrow, surprise at his former lover being so emotionless. He embraced her in a hug she made no movement at all allowing Inuyasha to enjoy the moment.

Kagome felt her heart sunk upon witnessing the sight. She knew that the last moment between Inuyasha and Kikyo was a kiss between the two. Though she felt really bad for thinking it, she hated the fact that Kikyo was brought back to life. All it does is complicate things as if it weren't complicated enough. She dreaded that inuyasha would also go back to Kikyo because they were former lovers and their last kiss…certainly showed they still have some spark between them. She was also the first to draw tears from Inuyasha… "Gah!" Kagome mentally scolded herself for thinking so much nonsense.

Kikyo noticed at the corner of her eyes; her reincarnation's heartbroken face. Inwardly sighing she pushed her ex-lover off.

"Inuyasha I think its best we part ways."

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha blinked in confusion. The kissed they shared moments before her death, it was so real and affectionate to him and now that she's revived she's repelling him?

"Inuyasha. The moment we met each other, misfortune took our lives. I think its best we go our separate ways." Kikyo mumbled in sadness. In truth she did love Inuyasha and she still does and the reasoning she gave him is also just a lie. She had already been revived she could have chosen to be with Inuyasha but instead decided to fight Naraku alone. Kikyo may be only 18 years old but she is wise for her age. She knew things would never go back to the ways they were. Mistrust still consumed both of their hearts, their parting kiss should have been the final chapter to her miserable life but unfortunately fate had other plans for her.

"Naraku's defeated, there is no one else!" his voice desperate to convince the miko. Inuyasha is in love with both Kikyo and Kagome. He knew that even if he somehow managed to convince Kikyo to stay he would have to deal with a even more dreadful situation; to deal with two girls when his heart couldn't even decide on one. Part of him wanted to let Kikyo go, so that the whole ordeal could solve itself peacefully, another part of him knew how much pain and suffering Kikyo went through and he refuse to let her go without giving her the love and comfort she deserves.

"Inuyasha you and I both know we can't go back to the way things were." Her voice filled with sadness. Glancing back at Kagome she reassured herself this was the right action. For both herself and the man she loved with all her heart. She couldn't possibly imagine forcing Inuyasha to choose between his past lover and his current one. That would be too cruel, so she made the decision for him.

"Kikyo where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"To find my purpose…" that answer was actually what she was intending to do. Her original life was to dedicate herself to the protection of the Shikon Jewel, but now that the jewel itself has been removed from the world she found herself wandering the Earth without a purpose. So then why was she brought back? There was no immediate answer but she was determined to find one.

"Good bye Inuyasha…I will never forget you…"


	2. Chapter 2

Deep in the woods a man with somewhat wavy long raven hair slept peacefully, lying against the grassy fields slightly dampened by the morning dewdrops of spring. It was cold but that didn't bother him, he never felt so at peace before, he had just woken from a horrific dream and hoped to forget about it by going back to sleep.

"Ahh…what are these annoying bugs flying on my face…" the long black haired man grumbled in annoyance as he swatted away what he assumed to be mosquitoes that won't leave him alone. Just wanting to go back to sleep and forget about the nightmare he just had. There were absolutely zero things he liked in that dream, well actually there was one thing that he did like…not a thing but rather a person…However a bellowing grunt from deep within the shadowy forest didn't give him any time to ponder on his sleeping adventures.

"Those are actually my spawns!" A crackling voice boomed out. The dark haired main immediately jumped up in a defending position, eyeing his surroundings.

"They leave a scent on my victims so I can easily track them…heheh" the monstrous voice continued. The trees were actually shaking from his voice, but upon further inspection it was actually his gargantuan figure that was actually shaking and crashing down the trees.

"GAHAHA!" The voice bellowed as his giant arm seemingly to be like rocks itself crashed onto the man knocking him down, the bones in his legs cracking and breaking.

"Hey I remember you! You're that bastard Naraku!" the rockish looking demon exclaimed. However something was not right with this one. He completely lacked his disgusting smelling miasma; in fact he had the stench of a delicious human just begging to be swallowed up.

"Ahh…shit." The man mumbled with a pained expression. _'Wait Naraku? Isn't that the name everyone referred to me by in that nightmare I just had?'_

"I heard you were a wretched half-demon, so it's true after all. And this is your time of the month huh?" The gigantic demon laughed menacingly as he slammed his stone like fist onto Naraku's legs.

Naraku screamed in agony as he felt bones crack, his lower body going limp, he tried his best effort to crawl away and while he thought he succeeded, the human eating demon is simply toying with him. He did wonder though how this seemingly brutish demon knew about everything that happened in his dream, but that was the least of his worries. Now that he thought about it he didn't even know who he was or why he was even sleeping out in the open like that. Not like any of that matters since just as quickly his life apparently seemed to have started it is about to just as quickly end.

"Time to die!" the gigantic demon laughed out loud as he tighten his grip on Naraku, threatening to break his ribs too. Just as he was about to say his prayers, he notice a powerful beam of pink light soared through the clearing. The demon's body instantly torn apart and reduced to ashes.

"Are you alright?" a calm melodious voice asked, it sent chills down his spine that voice is like music to his ears, the serenity of that feminine voice was so infectious that despite his injuries he felt peaceful. This voice… it was familiar to him, he was sure he heard it from somewhere before but he couldn't recall where…

Naraku half opened his eyes, expecting to see an angel to match the heavenly voice. But he was abruptly met with an arrow staring down his face instead.

"Don't move!" she threatened angrily. Despite the hatred and anger in her voice it still manages to maintain the calmness and serenity as before. He looked up to see the beautiful woman towering above him; her long black hair flowing freely in the morning breeze, those breathtaking chocolate brown orbs that were all too familiar to him, her flawless milky white skin covered by the standard miko garments leaving everything to be desired. She was it, she was the girl in his dream. The one pleasant part of that nightmarish experience.

"Not like I can." He replied in almost a sneering way. His life was in danger; whether she killed him herself or he dies from his injuries. But he just had the urge to tease her. That and he was never a man to beg for his own life anyway. Even if he didn't know a thing about himself he just felt pitiful to beg for his life.

"Naraku explain yourself!" the miko entire body shook with rage, using every ounce of her will power to not blow off his head right then and there. In truth the only thing stopping her was that Naraku lacked his youki, she contemplated that it could be because of the fuyoheki but then she also didn't detect any Shikon Jewel around him. Perhaps it was a trap that he was like this, mask his own demonic aura and then pretends to be injured so he can kill her. Then it dawned on her, the real reason she didn't fire an arrow and obliterate him right then and there was because she IS hoping this is a trap. She wanted to die, wanted it all to end. Her whole life had been miserable and being revived again didn't change the miserable part. Despite acting selfless in giving up on Inuyasha, her heart betrayed her actions, she didn't want to do it but she loved Inuyasha too much to make him go through the pain he would have had she didn't. But that doesn't mean she wanted to live a life of solitude and be alone forever. She wanted Naraku to just plunge through her body with his wretched tentacles, so she can finally leave this god forsaken Earth.

'_Naraku, Naraku, Naraku there goes that name again, that damn name from my dream…'_ He didn't know what his name was but he certainly didn't want to be associated with the bastard that was in the nightmare he had.

"You must have mistaken me for someone else." He kept up his sneering attitude despite the pain that he was in. Surprising even himself though, he could take the pain and mask it effortlessly.

"What are you scheming Naraku? You lured me out successfully; you want my life do you not? Well take it!" Her voice full of hatred and malice however her eyes tell a completely different story, it was one of sorrow. He questioned her sanity, it was he who was at her mercy yet she thinks he was in any position to threaten her life?

'_Kikyo…that's right I remember now…her name is Kikyo. She hates me…'_ Naraku recalled what happened in the dream. He remembered every atrocious act he committed. Although it was as unclear as most dreams are after waking up. The particular memories of Kikyo were vivid.

Naraku then came to the dreadful realization that what happened in that dream wasn't really a dream. It was real. He did not find himself valuing life at all, not even his own life but could he really have done all those things? He thought back but he found everything that happened was somewhat vague, in fact he couldn't really remember much from that dream. He admits the stuff he did remember were all possible actions he could take, if he were in the same position.

Kikyo studied Naraku carefully, she despise and hates him with all her being. As much as she wants to kill him, he will probably survive knowing Naraku. Then she remembered what Inuyasha had told her, something about Naraku being purified by his own wish. Miroku's curse being lifted…Then does the man lying before her means that he is someone else? Or perhaps he's a reincarnation of Naraku like Kagome is to herself? But what would be his purpose in gaining a renewed life? Sighing in disappointment, she withdrew her bow, disappointed by the fact she didn't have the chance to kill Naraku herself and deep down even unbeknownst to her; the fact that she survived.

"My apologies for mistaking you for someone else…" her voice returned to her usual stoic and calm nature. "Stay here I will tend to your injuries." The miko walked off; slightly dipping her head, as if in deep sorrow.

Whether emotionless, angry or sad, she was still an angel in his eyes. The most stunningly beautiful woman he ever saw. He was glad she was real and not just a dream.

Naraku hated feeling vulnerable and weak. Despite the fact that he's a human now it still reminded him of his miserable life as Onigumo. After all he _is _Naraku, he didn't go back to being that miserable human Onigumo. Speaking of which, his current state reminded him of the time back when he was that wretched Onigumo in his poor destructed state. And then Kikyo showed him the kindness that no one else did…it sparked an undying longing for her… the former hanyou didn't have much time to contemplate his situation before being interrupted by a breathtaking sight.

The wind bellowed wildly causing Kikyo's dark tresses to fly freely about like a soaring falcon. It was as if nature itself complemented her entrance to make it all the more dramatic. Her haori also acted like the waves of the sea clashing wildly yet elegantly against her own voluptuous form.

Naraku's subconsciously widened his eyes at the sight immediately causing the woman before him to scowl. Recomposing himself back to his usual indifferent face, he greeted the miko.

The same way Onigumo would stare at her. _'So he did become a human…'_

"There that should help." Kikyo wore an emotionless mask as she nursed Naraku's injuries. Her voice did not betray her, revealing no emotions as if a soulless being doing what its master commanded it to do.

Naraku personally found this both entrancing and boring. He was amazed how she always kept up that façade but at the same time annoyed that she is never changing in her attitude. He wanted to do something, anything to cause her to rile up. Like the anger she expressed earlier...He wondered if he should tell her the truth. Surely she would despise him and even kill him. But it would certainly be entertaining.

"Say you never did tell me your name." Naraku's voice came out almost mockingly, an all too familiar tone to Kikyo. This guy didn't just simply looked like Naraku he acts like him too…However he seemed helpless enough and if it was indeed a trap she would find out eventually.

"You can call me Kikyo." She stated, again no emotions to speak of. Her caramel doll like eyes always held that sad expression but her voice would not betray what was hidden deep within her soul. It's intriguing to him.

"And you can call me Naraku." He kept up his smug grin, his red orbs never leaving the miko's angelic face. He wanted to see her reaction. He felt the pressure on his wound lifted and the herbs drop to the ground. Her usual calm expression twisted to anger, hate, loathing. He thought he would be amused by this but all he felt was heart wrenching regret. For some reason he didn't find it funny or amusing to have the beautiful miko hate him. He wanted her to like him.

"I should have known!" she stood up however she made no move to grab her bow. She simply studied him.

His sinister red orbs met her gentle caramel ones. Even in anger she still manage to look like a goddess. For countless minutes neither moved nor said a word, waiting for the other to make the first move. Naraku wondered why Kikyo hasn't killed him yet. Kikyo wondered why Naraku became a human. A cold breeze blew against them taking both their raven hair in its direction.

Naraku was sure he would win this waiting game. He was accustomed to being patient to achieve his end goal, sitting still for a couple of minutes isn't anything new to him. His assumption was proven correct when Kikyo promptly turned around her long hair swaying ever so elegantly as she made her way past the clearing without saying another word.

'_What exactly was the wish Naraku made on the Shikon Jewel? To become human? No that can't be it he wouldn't have gone through all his despicable acts just to be a human. Not to mention that wouldn't explain why I am still alive…'_ Kikyo thought, but then is he really a changed person? No he played her for a fool or so she thought. The powerful miko is usually always in control of her own emotions but this time she felt her blood boil at the realization that she helped her most hated nemesis. She turned back her new found rage fueling her as she stomped towards Naraku. An anger not shown since the day of her very first revival when she saw Inuyasha.

"You! Have you not tormented me enough? Why do you deceive me even now?" She pointed an accusing finger towards the dark haired man. However she made no move to actually attack him.

"Deceive you? I never acted any differently than before. You helped me on your own accord." And to emphasize his point, his lips curled into his usual condescending smirk.

Naraku's reaction didn't help either. He showed zero remorse for what he did; he didn't even bother apologizing, let alone begin to feel sorry for his past deeds. Kagome's eyes must have been tricking her, there's no way this lying deceiving bastard would ever make a selfless wish on the Shikon Jewel. "You-You are an evil man; there is no redeeming qualities in you! I hate you with all my being!"

Naraku inwardly flinch, it felt like she had slapped him. If what he dreamt was true, then surely he have brought happiness to Kikyo, did he not? Why did she hate him so much then? All his actions were futile? He didn't remember everything he did, but certainly it wasn't all that bad considering he made it up with that wish…

"You're alive because of me." He replied still keeping his cool. Although he was still feigning an uncaring, smug attitude. Deep down he was at lost at what to say. He didn't know how to handle Kikyo at all. He wanted to tell her how she was an angel to his eyes how he wanted her to be his angel. But he had too much pride for that. Not to mention she hates him and there was no way he could convince her otherwise.

"I didn't ask for it. Keep your charity to yourself and stay out of my life." She spat storming away. By now she has accepted that Naraku did in fact change for the better. But if that fool for one second thought she would forgive everything he did because of one dumb wish he made then he is sorely mistaken.

"You could be at least a bit grateful for what I did." Naraku seethed for the first time showing anger.

Kikyo laughed as if she had lost her mind, the chiming echo of her laugh sent chills down his spine. "You mean you attempted to fix the pain and misery you caused? You can pretend you changed all you want but you can't pretend the past didn't exist!" she seethed.

Naraku visibly stung by her words, a pang of pain in his heart when he heard the merciless words. It felt like she ripped his heart out and stomped on it. All his efforts to please her! And this is what he gets!

"Be glad I didn't wish for your eternal obedience to me. That was the wish I originally intended when I desired you. But instead I made a wish for your happiness instead…" For the first time Naraku stuttered with his words. It felt weird, weird that he was pouring out his inner deepest feelings like that. Whether he was a human a hanyou or a demon he despises having weak emotions like that, let alone showing it.

Kikyo, taken aback by his words, was now her turn to not know what to say. She blinked foolishly for a brief moment, cursing herself for being weak and unable to keep up her hatred for him. _'Its fine he just caught me off guard with his flattery.'_ She convinced herself, still glaring daggers at the former hanyou.

"Still up to your old tricks with your mind games Naraku? Don't mistaken me for my foolish reincarnation I am not easily deceived." Kikyo sneered. Despite the demeaning gesture he still found her features beautiful. In fact she was more beautiful than ever when she is riled up.

Naraku didn't feel the need to defend himself knowing that no matter what he said or do it would never make it up to her. She would never forgive him and he came to accept that. Feeling the bones in his legs were already somewhat healed, he limped away, turning his head to absorb the image of his beloved one last time.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lady Kikyo, is this the herb you were looking for?" a young girl lifted a leafy plant adorned with small round berries for the miko to see.

"Lady Kikyo?"

"Oh yes, sorry about that Kowane." The miko responded absentmindedly. She still has not yet gotten over her ordeal with Naraku. Not to mention she still haven't figured out what she wanted to do with her life. Helping children was great and all but she couldn't imagine doing that for the rest of her life. _'What is my purpose…?' _And regrettably she thought about him as well the wretched man she despised with all her soul_ 'What is his purpose?'_

Deep in a cave; nearby the village a white haired woman stared intently at the scene unfolding before her eyes. _"Hmm…Kikyo your soul is in deep turmoil, you will regret being so weak when you have so many enemies…hehehe."_

* * *

Naraku wandered from village to village with no real place to stay. He had come to realize he made many enemies. Demons and humans alike; all wanted his head. Since that weird day he first awoke from that meadow he has already found himself slaying both humans and demons who sought for his life. Some came for vengeance others came for the nonexistent Shikon Jewel. But regardless of the reason, Naraku is simply too exhausted to keep on fighting. He cursed this new human body. _'Why did I even listen to that wench Kagome…Ambition drives me, now I have no goal, no purpose, just wandering the Earth fighting for my life every day and every night. Why am I even alive?'_

"No you-you can't stay here!" a villager exclaimed, running off. Inwardly sighing Naraku left. He wanted to kill the old fool for his insolence but thought better of it. He didn't want more enemies nor did he actually want to dirty his hands with a pathetic sap's blood. He lost count on how many times he was denied shelter. Whether people remembered his past evil deeds or whether they just don't want the troubles he brings with him, they just didn't want anything to do with him.

Naraku was just about to leave the small village, scowling at the sight of the little kids that ran about. His irritation only increased when he felt his hand being pulled by one of the wretched kids. Never the one to be angered, Naraku looked down expressionlessly with a noticeable hint of annoyance.

"Y-You are not from here right?" The young girl no older than 10 asked; tears threatening to escape her innocent looking eyes.

The former hanyou shook off her hand and continued walking away.

"Please help! Lady Kikyo is dying!"

Naraku stopped, a part of him wanted to shake the kid angrily, demanding to know what happened, another part of him reminded him that Kikyo told him to stay out of her life and that he should just keep moving. The latter won out, walking away without looking back.

"Please help! She's really kindhearted and she helps everyone in this village you just got to help!" the young girl was now bawling her eyes out, only serving to annoy Naraku rather than sway his decision.

"What makes you think I can help?"

"W-well I uhh…I don't know…I thought you're a hermit, so y-you w-would know w-what to do…" she sniffed.

Naraku laughed at the naivety of the child. Him help? He only knows how to kill, how to cause pain and misery. When has he ever helped another person? It doesn't matter even if it was Kikyo. Helping people isn't in his skill set.

"Well you're mistaken." And with that he continued on his way.

As much as he wanted to keep the 'dying' miko out of his head, he couldn't stop his thoughts wandering back. Her caramel doll like orbs that holds so much sadness yet always so determined… "Gah!"

Naraku cursed himself for thinking about her. She wanted nothing to do with him, and he wanted nothing to do with her. But it does pique his curiosity, what could possibly be capable of putting the powerful miko in danger? It couldn't be a demon, besides Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and his former self; no demons can hope to even threaten a single hair on her body. It wasn't him and the two wretched brothers would have no reason to hurt her.

A disease? What disease can harm someone with as much purification power as her?

The blades of grass rattled strangely, shaking in the air frantically as if trying to draw his attention, peering below he felt something long and thin gliding past hisfeet followed by a loud hiss. The slit like eyes looked back at Naraku but made no attempt at striking him; in fact it continued slithering past the meadow.

The former hanyou thought the snake seemed familiar, as if he saw it before. Intrigued and having nothing else to do he followed it, careful to not make a misstep lest he get bit.

The slithering serpent lifted its head towards Naraku, the black slits of its eyes staring intently at the former hanyou. It looked as though it was sentient, the snake tilted its head towards the East as it slowly slithered as if beckoning him to follow. Naraku went after the snake, following it into a cave well hidden by the thick trunks of fallen trees. The musky smell of mossy vegetation filled his senses as he ducked under cracked rotting branches.

"Naraku I thought that might be you." A familiar voice hissed out. Again he could not recall where he heard the voice before, it was way more vague than some of his more prominent memories.

Coming out from the dark shadows within the cavern, stood a young priestess, her long white hair flowing pass her shoulders laying itself on top of her breast. Her black hakama clean without a speck of dirt despite being situated in the humid cavern.

Naraku did not respond as he has no recollection of who she was. Possibly an old ally or enemy; actually most likely an enemy. Even his 'allies' were enemies to him. His hand immediately went for his sword, not wanting to give the mysterious woman a chance to attack. But the moment his hand flexed towards his weapon, the white serpentine creature sprang from the ground and tied his hand, constricting his arm with a force that felt physically impossible for a creature of its size.

"My my Naraku, you felt that threatened by me? Worry not I'm not angry about you taking back the Shikon shards…" she snickered mockingly towards her old ally.

Naraku narrowed his eyes trying his best to remember who this ugly wench was, but to no avail. All he knows is that he remember her from somewhere but no idea where, she was that insignificant to him.

"Not as talkative as usual huh? Anyways I lured you here because I thought you'd be interested in seeing this." Using her witchcraft she managed to create a vision on a puddle of water on the dirt floor. It was Kikyo and she was in immense pain, she even had trouble breathing as if a searing fever consumed her body. As much as Naraku wanted to deny it, his heart ached in pain when seeing the beautiful miko suffering.

The white haired woman raised an eyebrow questioningly, Naraku's reaction was not what she expected. "Are you not rejoicing? I thought you detested this woman."

"Release her." he said in his calm yet menacing voice. The white snake and the curse, he remembers now. She was the dark miko Tsubaki, the foolish witch that he manipulated a long time ago. He wondered how her pitiful powers can even affect Kikyo. _'Her powers must have waned after seeing me, it seems I'm not the only one in mental turmoil…'_

That was the Naraku she remembered only that the answer wasn't what she expected it to be.

"You wanted her dead, did you not? I found her in a pitiful weakened state, and I went after her. Should you not be thankful?" she teased with a cruel sneering smirk.

Naraku gritted his teeth but showed no signs of further anger. If he had his demon powers, he would have melted this waste of life right on the spot but alas fate would damn him to watch helplessly as his one and only love suffers a painful death.

"I don't know what happened to you Naraku but this turned out better than I thought, revenge against you and the damn miko, you traitorous deceiving bastard!" her hollow laugh filled the cavern as she sat herself on a rock, enjoying the view of both her hated enemies suffering. _'Once I had my fun and Kikyo die, I will feed you to the demons, Naraku.'_

Kikyo turned and twisted restlessly around the worn sky blue futon. Her entire body felt like she was being burned from the fire of hell itself. Her temperature risen to dangerous levels, her once angelic features now wracked with agony.

She cursed herself for being weak; she cursed Naraku for bringing her to such a mental state to begin with. Had she been as vigilant and calculating as before she would have never been subdued by an attack from a weak dark miko. But the damn Naraku, his presence and words left a horrible imprint on her soul; she couldn't keep her mind off of what conspired between them. And being so distracted even someone as pitiful as Tsubaki can claim her life.

But that's good she didn't feel like living anyway. It's funny she thought. When she was still alive with flesh and blood she did not care much for her own life but when she was revived with bones and graveyard soil she found herself valuing life more than ever before. And now once again she found herself in flesh and bones and she…wants to die? Her inner conflicts confused even herself.

"Lady Kikyo do you need anything?" the young girl whimpered, looking at her idol suffering is almost too unbearable for her.

"No it is fine…I just wish to be alone." She coughed out, her voice wracked with pain. She lived a huge majority of her life in solitude now she just wants to die in solitude.

The young girl retracted from the dying miko. At this point she couldn't stop the tears from spilling. Kikyo has always been so thoughtful, self sacrificing and kindhearted, she did not deserve a fate like this! With renewed determination she decided to track down the strange vagabond that left their town. He seemed like a samurai, and has heard stories of him wandering from village to village looking for a place to stay. She also recalled stories of him murdering countless demons who wanted his head, although they were simple town to town rumors she believed that he knows something that can help lady Kikyo. _'He just has to!_' She convinced herself.

She thought he hinted some form of regret in his voice when she mentioned Kikyo. Maybe he does care? She didn't know but she wasn't about to give up on her mother figure.

* * *

"Naraku I'm disappointed in you, I almost expected to be killed." the dark miko laughed, her cold voice leaving a resonating echo.

"Trust me Tsubaki, I can consign you to oblivion if I so wish." The former hanyou replied with his usual amused smirk.

"Oh spare me the theatrics. If you can kill me you would have already done so." She smiled triumphantly. Her tongue slithered out like her shikigami, licking Naraku's left cheek.

"Disgusting hag." He spat in both annoyance and anger. Ever since he became a human he found himself harder to control his emotions.

"Where's your powers hmm Naraku? Shall I end your misery?" once again her chilling laughter filled the area. She lifted her thin seemingly frail arm, bringing her shikigami snake towards Naraku. The black slit of the serpent's eyes gave a hungering look as if ready to devour the former spider hanyou.

"A snake eating a spider, how fitting." She chuckled.

"This is the shikigami responsible for poisoning that bitch Kikyo. If you wan—" the dark priestess couldn't finish her sentence before finding her arm as well as the scrap pieces of her shikigami flying in the air. Crimson liquid spurted from within the severed limb.

"You were so distracted in mocking me; you forgot your pet was what was binding my arm. You poor pathetic wench." Naraku looked down with the usual smug facial mask he always had on when addressing both his allies and enemies.

"Naraku I hope you don't foolishly believe you have won just because of these minor injuries." She taunted, although she kept up her triumphant façade she couldn't stop her voice from leaking with rage.

The severed part of her arm spewed forth multiple snake and serpentine like youkais. Youkais that Naraku was all too familiar with. There was a time when they served under him after all. He took his bloodied blade and hacked away at the youkais. For each one he slain another ten take its place. He knew it was only a matter of time before he would be completely overwhelmed.

"Naraku! I was hoping to feed you to these youkais later after forcing you to witness the miko's death but I guess you forced my hand…literally." She taunted again her ruby lips curling into a victorious smirk.

Nearby, far enough to stay away from the fight but close enough to make sense of the situation; stood a young girl. She watched with pure horror at the sight unfolding before her. She long since recognizes the man as the mysterious wandering Samurai. His blue kimono adorned with white cloud, his katana's undecorated black scabbard. His wavy black hair that flowed down past his shoulders, there was no mistake; that was him.

He didn't seem to be any serious danger…yet. But the massive amount of youkai would surely overwhelm him eventually if not immediately. He is but a normal human however the youkai is just too simpleminded to consume him from all sides but rather choosing to bee line towards him just to get hacked apart. He would surely get exhausted, she knew he needed help and she can't do anything. Maybe her townsmen can help! She thought. If they saved his life then he would have to agree to try and save Lady Kikyo's life. A samurai is honor bound after all, or so she heard.

She ran back as fast as her little legs can carry her, exhausted and gasping for air she has lost the grasp of time, forgetting how long she has been running for.

"Everyone please help!" summoning on her might she screamed.

The townsfolk looked at the disheveled girl with questioning glance. "A man is being attacked by a lot of youkai, please help him!"

The people looked around but carried on with their daily activities. They are all just old farmers after all. Their young men also have families to take care of and can't risk their life to help a single person against youkais.

"Take me to this man." The young girl couldn't believe her ears. The melodious voice was so reassuring and warm. That it could belong to no one else but _her._

"Lady Kikyo!"

"You're alright!" she exclaimed utter shock and relief taking over her mind, temporarily erasing her worries about the vagabond.

"Yes, but there's no time for that, we must hurry for the man in need!" the young girl nodded in agreement pulling on the hakama of the miko, she led him towards the cave.

The young child wondered how Kikyo managed to be completely healed as if nothing has happened to her. Just moments before she was almost dying, then it dawned on her. She remembered during the confrontation between the mysterious swordsman and the weird woman, she overheard something about her snake is responsible for Kikyo's something. She couldn't hear what else but she assumed that when the swordsman slashed off the snake, Kikyo's curse had been broken. Kikyo did mention during her time on the bed that she was cursed by a dark miko. It just has to be that swordsman! He saved her even though he said he wouldn't. She couldn't help but smile at the notion. But now he needs help, and they need to hurry.

Naraku dropped to one knee, gasping for air, his lungs felt like they were burning in a fire. His muscles ached everywhere from over usage. His shoulders threaten to drop off from repeated abuse. The once light katana now felt like it was threatening to drag his whole body to the ground.

"Lady Kikyo that's him!" the young girl exclaimed, Kikyo drew her bow but upon further inspection, did not fire it. "Lady Kikyo?" the girl questioned, wondering why in the world the powerful miko was waiting when she had a clear shot.

Kikyo's keen eyesight knew what she saw. The blue haori of the all too familiar man she saved before. Especially the wretched long dark tresses that seem to resemble the legs of a spider. It was him, it was Naraku.

"Aren't you going to save him?" the girl looked up at Kikyo quizzically.

"Not this one. This one is evil down to the core of his very soul." She gritted her teeth angrily. Contemplating to launch the arrow or not, but not towards Tsubaki but rather at Naraku.

"But he saved you!"

For a moment she was about to release the hold on her bowstring, which would have instantly obliterated Naraku's head clean off. But hearing the desperate cries of the girl pulling at the hem of her hakama caused her to snap out of her determined rage.

"Not intentionally." She was damn sure Naraku didn't intend to save her. His whole life has been dedicated to causing her pain and suffering, she could not believe, no she refused to believe that he would try and save her.

"But he did he angrily attacked that woman when he found out what she did to you!"

She fired her arrow, blasting off Tsubaki other arm as well as purifying all the youkais the spewed forth. _'Don't think I did this to save or thank you. I did this for my own revenge.'_ Although she was thinking it she didn't entirely believe it. She didn't know the real reason she fired that arrow but she desperately convinced herself she did it for her own vengeance.

Tsubaki's eyes widened upon the impact when her other arm flimsily flew off before being reduced into dust. Finally noticing her arch nemesis; the dark miko cursed herself for not being strong enough to repel Kikyo's power. Teleporting herself away she swore to ensure a miserable death to both Naraku and Kikyo. "Don't think you won over me bitch!"

Naraku turned his head, still wearing his signature smug grin.

'_That arrogance...'_ Muttering under her breath, she watched him stagger over with his unwavering expression despite his injuries.

"Not even a thank you huh? Disgusting conniving youkai!" she spat out angrily. She forgot, or rather ignored that the young girl was right next to her. She wasn't sure why she always kept her calm but ever since her revival she seems to easily lose her cool in the presence of the former spider hanyou.

He walked up to her, so close his nose was mere centimeter away from hers. His crimson red orbs staring at her lovely caramel ones. Amused met anger. Still wearing that arrogant smirk, she could feel his warm breath on her lips.

He was way too close. Too uncomfortably close. She wanted to push her off. But felt too intimidated to do so.

Pushing aside her raven locks he grazed her soft petal like lips with his own, for less than a second before pulling away, still wearing that confident amused grin. "Thanks."

That felt a lot better than he thought. He always wanted to know how her lips felt like… That and seeing her all ruffled up. Seeing her show emotion _is_ his personal drug.

She wanted to grab her bow and end his life for defiling her the way he just did. But she couldn't her whole body was paralyzed from shock. His very being disgusted her, all he brought her was suffering; he ruined her life! And he dare do such a gesture to her. And the arrogance! The arrogance to turn his back towards her after doing such an atrocious act, as if nothing was wrong; just keep walking away casually that all just served to annoy her even more. But sadly again she felt her limbs disobeying her, unable to draw her weapon. She wondered if that damn Tsubaki cursed her without her knowing. Or she was too shock to move or perhaps…no she couldn't think of the last possibility, cursing herself for even thinking of it, but…maybe that was the reason?

"Lady Kikyo?"

"Oh yes…sorry Kowane." Snapping out of her trance, she cursed herself for being weak enough to fall for his false flattery. She is no stranger to blind lust and what Naraku did to her…More reason to send him to hell.

The setting sun left a hue of orange and red, veiling the town below as the tired miko and the young girl slowly approached. Kikyo had an ominous feeling that Tsubaki hasn't given up just yet. Not that easily... she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Naraku blended in with the dawning shadows. The sun being swallowed up by the mountains made it easy for him to slip around. His hungry crimson eyes absorbing the image of the one he desired. Her dark tresses flowing about in the wind like the wings of a hawk. Kikyo… the woman who is submissive yet still strong willed and independent, those qualities made her all the more alluring…

Naraku hated himself for this. He wanted to give up on her, to disappear from her life, for her sake and his own. But each time he leaves his mind wanders to her. That cursed woman, and now she entranced him with her image he can't take his eyes off her. His mind screamed to flee but his heart screamed to follow.

The miko sensed his shadowy presence… the insult of him thinking he could conceal himself from her. Her mind may be weak at the moment but she wasn't that weak.

"How long do you plan to follow me Naraku?" she asked, her voice as calm as a stilled lake.

"I can't hide anything from you hmm Kikyo?" he stepped out from the shadows with a displeased frown.

Kikyo thought of killing him for the atrocity he committed on her earlier…and all the other atrocities he did to her. But thought of a better revenge, she inwardly smiled, but it was a smile filled with malice and dark intent. He's going to learn that unlike her reincarnation, she isn't so easily forgiving. And he's going to learn the hard way she thought evilly, shivering from the thought of having him writhe in pain from _her _wrath.

'_If he wants me so much then he will have me, just to have his heart shatter like glass by my very own hands'_. Out mind gaming Naraku would be no easy task. But Kikyo was never a woman to back down from a challenge, and she isn't going to start now.

That kiss was nothing more than a ploy to make her confused and weak to torture her mind, her loveless soul, she thought. And now she's going to give him a taste of his own medicine.

"Naraku…why don't you come with me back to the town, at least then I can properly thank you for saving my life…" her voice came out surprisingly pleasant…with a hint of shyness?

She wasn't antagonizing him; her voice wasn't challenging or mocking… She didn't even have that attractive defiant look of hers that she had on whenever she addressed him. _'Weird. What are you up to Kikyo?'_

Just like when she gave him Kagome's Shikon shards, Kikyo never did anything benefiting of his existence without some inner plot or personal self interest. But despite knowing this Naraku took the bait anyway. Rejecting her offer would have left him forever questioning her motives, accepting it…gives him the chance to beat her at whatever little game she's playing, just like when she gave him the Shikon shards and it backfired on her. '_Heh' _

"Very well Kikyo, entertain me." He smirked, managing to look uncaring and somewhat amused at the same time.

"Then let's get going." flashing a small smirk herself. It was feigned gratefulness, as underneath the mask of kindness lay the darkest of malicious intent. Naraku saw through it quite well, after all she had looked at him the same exact way in the past.

The walk back to the village was filled with silence, as if daring the other to speak first just to be mocked harshly afterwards. Naraku of course had no problem with this, he was always alone, even when he had many of his incarnations he didn't lower himself to a position where he would make small talk with them. Like Naraku, Kikyo too was a loner she also have no qualms with remaining silent, she is after all living in solitude.

Kowane felt extremely awkward as she followed the slow and agonizing pace of the two adults. They seem to have some form of history with each other and it does not seem to be a good one. Their sporadic behavioral changes towards each other just served to confuse the young girl more.

Kikyo immediately felt unease as soon as she stepped into the village, she wasn't sure what it was exactly but she knew something was wrong. Naraku not having the same heighten supernatural senses as Kikyo, continued walking forward unaware of the ominous air that now filled the night sky.

"DIE BASTARD!" a surprisingly powerful voice roared out. Naraku glanced over quickly to find a frail old man coming at him with dulled rusty rake. Easily evading the attack and not one to show mercy, he drew out his sword with the intent to kill but he found his arm seized by the young bratty girl before he could make any further move.

"Please don't, he's my father!" Kowane pleaded. Naraku flung her off but could not strike down the old man before being surrounded by what appears to be a large angry mob.

What's surprising was that when they charged at him, he wasn't the only target; they were going after Kikyo and even the child as well?

Naraku kicked off a couple humans who tried to attack him, drawing his sword, he prepared to strike but once again that annoying girl interrupted him, bawling about her friends and something incoherent. The former hanyou actually contemplated on striking her down as well.

"Wait don't kill them."

"And what if I did Kikyo? What would you do?" Naraku challenged with a smirk. His crimson orbs flexed with a hungering look. Hunger to see the usual stoic miko rebuke him, it's his personal pleasure to see her riled up.

However the priestess did not bother entertaining his ego. She merely explained the situation. "They are being possessed by an outside force. It's the works of Tsubaki." She calmly stated not hinting even a shred of anger.

"That old hag just doesn't know when to quit…" Naraku muttered in annoyance.

"If we find Tsubaki and interrupt her spell, the people will be freed." She explained once again in an indifferent tone.

"What makes you think I care about saving these pathetic humans? What's stopping me from just killing them?" he chuckled darkly, his tone challenging, daring and mocking.

"Because you know you don't want to displease me." Kikyo smirked in an almost sneering way as her chocolate brown orbs showed no signs of anger, all that could be seen were a sneering gaze.

Naraku immediately frowned at that statement. "You're too confident in yourself Kikyo."

"For Tsubaki to control all these people at the same time means she must be near within the vicinity." She continued, again ignoring Naraku's snide remarks.

"Kowane, go and run away until this village is out of sight, I promise before the sun rises I will have everyone returned to normal." Her voice was so reassuring, that Kowane had full faith in Lady Kikyo just by that fact alone.

Kikyo wordlessly glided towards one of the houses, her barrier preventing anyone from interrupting her trip. The radiance of her shield shrouded her giving her figure a luminescent tint. The way her haori gracefully glided amongst the light made it seems like the wings of an angel. The horde of humans trying to grasp at her made it seem like the light was the sole source of life and they the lifeless.

Naraku broke free of his trance her elegance entrapped him in when he felt a shovel smacked at his head. Frowning it took every bit of will power to not cleave the offending man's head clean off. At the spur of the moment he didn't know why he spared him, but perhaps it was to not anger Kikyo after all?

* * *

"Hmph so you found me, I knew I couldn't hide for long." Tsubaki gritted her teeth angrily as the expressionless miko approached. Oh how her indifferent demeanor only serves to increase her smugness, it angered the dark miko to no end. _'Always so confident and arrogant in her abilities!'_

She didn't even bother asking how Kikyo managed to bypass her barrier; she didn't need to give Kikyo an opportunity to mock her. Why did she even bother putting one up in the first place? It only caused her unnecessary stamina and can't even protect herself from the one threat that actually mattered.

"Tsubaki, I will only say this once. Free the people in this town or I will do it for you." Kikyo's voice came out like usual: impassive. Her words seem threatening but again her tone is anything but.

"You don't scare me!" Tsubaki barked back, subconsciously backing away from the miko. She didn't even realize how intimidated she was until she backed into a wall.

Naraku approached the house Kikyo went into, knocking away the horde of mind controlled humans on his way there. Questioning himself why didn't he just end their misery. Despite his injuries prior to arriving to the town, Naraku still had enough strength to repel the flimsy strength of Tsubaki's slaves.

Naraku ducked underneath the web of entangled arms to reach the door. Touching the door Naraku felt a powerful repelling force lift his entire body tossing it a few feet backwards. A dark shadowy force field surrounded the brown wooden house; Naraku realized he must have not noticed it before due to the blackness of the night. Relying on just his human senses is going to be a tedious and difficult task, grunting bitterly at the thought.

His fall coupled with his already tired and injured body left him an easy prey for the horde of men as they seized him. But surprisingly their previous aggression disappeared, replaced by a more docile appearance. They merely forced his arms back and held him down.

Naraku angrily regretted not killing these pathetic humans, but didn't have much time to dwell on it before the door swung open revealing the two women inside. Kikyo glanced backwards her eyes still cold and unreadable. Tsubaki on the other hand wore a victorious smirk.

"I don't know what transpired between the two of you…but you two seem friendly enough towards each other. Let's see how you plan to handle this predicament." Tsubaki eerie laughter filled the house. Kikyo however still had her bow pointed at Tsubaki.

"Well Kikyo?" Tsubaki frantically frowned when she realized the miko was not a least bit fazed. However, many years of combating Kikyo taught her that the miko is an expert at hiding her emotions. And knowing this she was sure this isn't over for her quite yet.

"What makes you think I value the life of the demon who killed me twice?" Kikyo inquired with a raised eyebrow. Her voice sounded like it wasn't a sarcastic or deceitful question but rather genuine curiosity.

Naraku of course was not surprised by her answer although once again he felt a pang of pain in his heart just like each spiteful statement she makes about him. Again cursing himself for feeling this way. He wondered why he went through all that trouble to free himself of his human heart in order to get rid of such nuisance just to have his efforts be in vain. And it's all because Kagome exposed him…as a fool in love…

A sheen of sweat clearly visible as Tsubaki once again found herself backed against a wall. "You know I don't play around when it comes to killing…" she attempted to give a taunting laughter but all that came out was a nervous chuckle.

"Try me." Kikyo smiled darkly, for the first time showing an emotion but it wasn't what she had hoped for.

Kikyo did not spare the white haired woman another word as she fired off a powerful purification arrow. The luminous pink light consumed the entire room as Tsubaki found each and every demon within her body purified; leaving her as a hollow shell. Her radiant youthful skin immediately started to crumble up into its true age. Her once awe inspiring young flesh replaced by her true wrinkly nature. Her silky white hair became frizzy silver. Her seductive eyes became nothing more than a pale shadow of its former glory.

The worse of it all: she wasn't even killed. She was spared, by her most hated enemy no less. The arrow stopped right before her chest, mere millimeters away from her heart before dropping to the ground, the once lively pink now dimmed into dull silver. However the arrow served its purpose; it wasn't meant to take her life, just cleanse her of the evil beings that resided inside.

The villagers now found themselves dazed and confuse as they awoke from their slumber unaware that they were being controlled. Fortunately it didn't take long for them to realize what had transpired once they slowly regained their memories.

"Kikyo…I curse you! You think we are the opposite of the spectrum, but you are not so different from me. Deep down you know you are a dark miko regardless of how you want to deceive others with your outer appearance." Tsubaki wailed; her old lungs no longer able to support her loud outburst.

"Tsubaki I pity you." Was all she got from the uninterested, almost bored miko before being dragged away and thrown into prison.

"Pity me? Don't make me laugh Kikyo. I am not the one who is cursed for eternal sorrow and loneliness, cursed to never be with the one I love. No Kikyo. That's you; that is your fate." Tsubaki pointed an accusing finger as she was roughly dragged away leaving nothing but her echoing shrill maniacal laughter.

* * *

Several hours have passed since the purification of Tsubaki, who was now being held at a regional prison for her crimes. Kikyo couldn't find rest despite what appeared to be a celebratory victory. She tried her best to ignore Kowane's pestering admiration of her. Secretly praying the young enthusiastic girl would leave her alone so she could find solace within herself.

The young miko continued to stare at the stars above; the dark blue blanket that sparkled with glimmering twinkles calmed her distraught mind. She recalled how she would lay her head on Inuyasha's shoulders doing the same thing she did now but only this time she is alone.

Naraku observed Kikyo from a far, just like he had been since the day he met her. Her radiant form having an ethereal glow, she had her hair untied Naraku mused. He liked it that way, how her raven tresses can finally be set free, as if each lock of hair had a life of its own as it glided about in the gentle midnight air.

Kikyo didn't even notice a pair of crimson eyes was watching her. She was too distracted with what Tsubaki said to her earlier…_ "cursed for eternal sorrow and loneliness, cursed to never be with the one I love. No Kikyo. That's you; that is your fate."_ Her voice kept resonating within her head. _'Am I truly destined to be alone forever?' _Kikyo wondered sadly, recalling the events from the fateful day Naraku ripped her life from her… She wondered sadly was Naraku to be blamed? Or is it her fault that she didn't trust Inuyasha as much as she believed she did. Perhaps Naraku was just an instrument in showing her; that her love for Inuyasha was not as real as she hoped it to be. Was her faith so weak and ill supported that she let her eyes tell her what to feel and not her heart? If so, then she is indeed destined to be alone. She just couldn't imagine being with anyone else, she simply can't trust anyone.

"Well someone seem to be deep in thought." Naraku mused.

Scowling at the voice she turned to find him hovering above her, his eyes instilled with mockery. He seems to never change; always having the same arrogant smug face. However Kikyo did not get angry she merely smirked, remembering why she even allowed him live in the first place. She wanted to make him believe she reciprocate his love, just to ultimately break his heart. Oh how she could taste it now, his distraught _human_ feelings crushed mercilessly. Revenge will never taste so sweet.

"Naraku, now that you've became a human, is Onigumo's heart affecting you even greater?" Holding back her urges to use a taunting voice, the miko managed to feign an innocent curious expression.

The mere suggestion of Naraku whether he's human or demon, to have the weak heart of Onigumo is an insult.

"Hmm Kikyo, why is it that you assume that I Naraku hates you while only Onigumo yearns for you?"

Kikyo noticeably widened her eyes after hearing the words leaving Naraku's mouth. Is he saying what she thinks he's saying? Recomposing herself to prevent any weakness from showing she gently smiled. "Did you not go through all your hardships to get rid of me Naraku? And when that failed you tried getting rid of Onigumo? You hate my very existence."

Naraku never had the need to hide anything about himself to anyone. If it was true about himself; he will own up to it. "It was all to acquire the Shikon Jewel…and the jewel's whole purpose to me was you, Kikyo. Those hardships as you put it, was not born from hate but the seeds to a greater picture."

"Save your flattery. Do you really believe I will forgive and forget what you have done? Just because you have this warped idea of love?" Kikyo glared at Naraku, hate and contempt etched on her caramel orbs.

"Kikyo was it not you who admitted everyone deserves redemption? Even the bandit Rasetsu?" His voice was daring, challenging almost mocking.

Kikyo did not feel offended nor did she felt the need to explain herself to him. "I am not a saint; do not think you can _ever_ redeem yourself in my eyes."

A soft wind blew about carrying with it petals of blooming blossoms as the two stared at each other, both eyes narrowing as if they both attempted to read the other's mind. A silent but deadly challenge, a duel of words and ideals. On one hand Kikyo silently dared Naraku to use her own ideals against her to prove her judgment to be wrong. On the other Naraku tried to find exactly just that: to make her contradict herself. But finding no further ground to continue with, the former hanyou simply moved on.

"Kikyo, what exactly are you seeking?" his tone was that of genuine curiosity, completely dismissing the prior subject with no care in the world.

"What makes you think I'm looking for something? I've always did want to be a normal woman. That has always been what I hoped for." her voice clearly showing displeasure for making small talk with the former hanyou, at least that's where this seems to be heading towards.

"Then tell me Kikyo, why are you travelling around?" Naraku smirked with amusement as he studied her pale skin glowing in the midnight's darkness.

Kikyo taken aback from Naraku's sudden question, she felt her face soften up. She did want to settle down and have a life of a normal woman. But those days were long gone, without Inuyasha by her side she couldn't imagine such a life. Not to mention where could she find a home at? Her old village? No, everyone around have aged while she is as youthful as 50 years ago. Perhaps that's why she's been aimlessly wandering, to find a place to call home.

"I-I don't know, that's what I'm trying to find out myself." Kikyo had a thoughtful look at she stared up at the twinkling light of the night sky. She was so deep in her own world trying to find an answer she didn't even realize she stuttered for an answer. Something she never did before. _'Without the Shikon Jewel to protect or to seek a personal revenge…why am I wandering this world?'_

The former hanyou did not change the way his mocking gaze as he scanned her form; studying her sudden submissiveness, well submissiveness as far as willing to have an actual friendly conversation without reprimanding him.

"Looks like I'm not the only one without a goal eh Kikyo?" Naraku for the first time sounded genuine.

She snapped out of her train of thoughts, cursing herself for even slightly opening up herself to that wretched Naraku. Kikyo narrowed her eyes, she _could_ hate herself for telling Naraku her struggles OR she could use this as leverage to exact her revenge: breaking him mentally.

"Naraku if what you said is true…Then why don't you come with me on my journey? We could both find our calling in this world." She smiled sweetly and with the most genuine voice she could muster.

Naraku inwardly widened his eyes at what the miko requested of him. She hated him before but now she wants to travel with him? He needed a bit more analysis before coming up with an answer. He was sure Kikyo was definitely scheming something. And he _will_ find out what. "You humans and fate…heh. Fate and destiny is a belief for fools and the weak."

"This isn't fate or destiny; this is simply coming in tune with ourselves. Or are you not interested in befriending the woman you crave with all your heart?" she smirked with a hint of mockery.

'_Kikyo I assure you, I will find out what your little game is. And I will reign as the victor.'_ Naraku returned her snide smirk with one of his own. "I do not see a problem with it."

She smiled as her dainty fingers grasp a hold of her dark tresses, tying it back into her usual ponytail. Gracefully gliding closer like a descending swan she grasped his robes causing Naraku's eyes to widen in shock. Deviously smiling she moved up and gave him a quick chaste kiss on his cheek. "Good then its settled."

Naraku found himself foolishly blinking refusing to believe what had happened. Why is she suddenly being nice to him? More importantly why would she do such a thing to him? It left him stunned unable to react not even able to speak. He couldn't even think properly, which angered him since he is always calm and collected.

Kikyo smirked inwardly as she realize just how fun this little game can be… but the sweetest part would be when she reaps her reward… Carefully lying down onto the grassy field she closed her eyes drifting off to sleep.

Naraku sat beside her, studying her peaceful features. As fierce and determined as she was when awake she is nothing more but a meek delicate flower when asleep. Like her name suggests; she did seem like a sweet bellflower… at least while peacefully sleeping.

'_When have I Naraku become so sentimental!' _he mentally scolded himself before prying his eyes off her sleeping figure. The former hanyou forced his crimson eyes on the glimmering night sky instead as sleep overtook him as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Kikyo groaned as the bright morning light beamed down on her. Sleeping out in the open field was perhaps not the brightest idea… Sitting up she glanced around to find Naraku lied against a tree, his crimson orbs locked on to her. His eyes seemingly possessive…the same way Onigumo used to look at her.

"You're awake early." She mused.

"I don't need sleep." He replied, sounding rather irritated.

"You're human now. Humans sleep." Her lips curled into a slight smile when she saw Naraku visibly scowled at being called a human.

"I'm going to take a bath; I suggest you too prepare yourself for the journey as well."

"Kikyo… I don't know what you're up to but do you honestly believe I will fall for your false kindness?"

Eyes wide, Naraku gawked warily as Kikyo walked towards him. He was simply awestruck by her beauty… her hair were slightly frizzy giving her a more feral appearance in contrast to her usual regal elegance. Her fluttering still tired eyes making his heart skip a beat. Her disheveled features and unkempt locks from waking up made her even more desirable than normal if that's even possible.

Naraku almost gasped when she stood herself in front of him, almost. He grounded his teeth hating himself for feeling so weak.

"Naraku, I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself. Come join me in my travels, to help me understand myself better…and to understand you better." She smiled pleasantly, however Naraku was never a person to be gullible. She cannot fool him even with her deceptively sweet voice. But he took the bait anyway; he found this role rather amusing. The unique experience of where he is the prey and she the predator.

"Hmm I'll play along just to see your little game…" Kikyo smirked at his response; she loved it when the 'great Naraku is rendered helpless. She silently nodded, her haori dancing in the wind as she walked back to the village.

Kikyo didn't want to ever associate herself with Naraku in a positive way, but to sate her thirst for revenge she must endure. Unbeknownst to her is that Naraku still had conflicting feelings towards her. He wasn't as deeply in love as she thought or rather hoped he'd be.

"Lady Kikyo, where are you going?" Kowane sputtered out her eyes already starting to water.

"Kowane, Naraku and I are planning to travel throughout the land." She explained sweetly as she knelt down to look at the young girl at eye level.

"D-Do you really have to g-go?"

"Sadly yes… but I promise you I shall return."

"G-good bye then Lady Kikyo…"

"Good bye Kowane." Kikyo glanced back at the young girl one last time before leaving the village. The scowling Naraku tagged behind her as she left waving good bye to the villagers.

"You humans are so sentimental it makes me sick."

"Stop singling me out as a 'human' when you yourself were a human." She mockingly smirked at Naraku, only serving to anger him even more.

The former hanyou followed behind the miko with clear displeasure. He was too use to a luxurious life where he sat idly while his incarnations or servants ran errands for him. And now he is forced to dirty himself by being a homeless wanderer, once a noble now a vagrant. At least he's accompanied by the one person who he ever cared for right? Nope he argued, not even Kikyo is worth this pain filled meaningless journey. But then again he wasn't any better off with or without Kikyo…so he might as well make the best of the worst.

Naraku glued his eye on Kikyo's back, her dark silky hair tied to a ponytail, which for some reason irritated him. She seemed so much for free when her hair is down, he thought irritably.

Following her might be the second biggest mistake he ever made, the first being the regrettable wish he made. Inwardly sighing, he stalked Kikyo enough times in the past to know what she chose to do in her so called travels. She likes to play god and help everyone in need. The very idea disgusted him. Those who are too weak to survive should just die or find a way to survive. That is how life should be, you earn it not have it handed to you. Everything Naraku had, he earned himself, not some charity given to him, like that poor excuse of a hanyou Inuyasha. No one had ever bothered giving him anything or helped him; not even his incarnations, after all how can one say they support Naraku on their own accord when they were created _by_ him. He earned everything by himself… and that is how it'll always be for him.

Naraku narrowed his eyes, seeing several trees crashing down like dominos shortly followed by an incessant scream for help. Inwardly sighing he could tell what comes after. And as expected, Kikyo headed towards the direction of the pitiful human that obviously did not deserve to live.

A giant black oni with curved horns was chasing down a young man. The oni reminiscent of Goshinki, but clearly not as strong, after all a natural bred oni can never hope to match one that is born from the great Naraku's flesh.

"AHH! Please help me!" a young man no older than 20 cried desperately, frantically crawling over to Naraku. Grasping the former hanyou's leg he looked up pleadingly. The helplessness and pitiful state the man was in only served to irritate Naraku even more. The man felt his blood run cold when Naraku's mercilessly cold eyes changed to one of disgust.

The man screamed again but this time it was not because of the oni. Naraku drew his katana out, aiming at the offending arm that held onto his leg. The man is now on the verge of tears, about to bawl his eyes out but when he heard the thud sound of a fallen body he quickly forgot about his current situation with Naraku. The oni now missing its head lied lifelessly on the dirt road, but the slightly twitching fingers still sent a shiver down his spine.

"Are you hurt?" Kikyo asked as she helped the man up.

"No not really, I ran away as fast as I can." He sputtered clearly still in shock,

Naraku silently stood by as he watched the scene unfold before him. He assumed this man must be handsome by female standard; he had curly dark locks with for some reason baby blue eyes. His skin tone was also a tone lighter than what Naraku usually sees in regular humans, he had well defined muscle and appeared to be a ladies' man… he crossed that thought, no woman would like a coward. Naraku scowled when the man blushed at being held by the miko. Feeling displeased and even _jealousy _when the two began talking. Naraku didn't bother listening to their conversation but the way the man looked at her incited hatred deep inside his heart. He hated himself for it; he hated himself for caring so much about Kikyo, who's nothing more but a human, a miko no less! Curse his human heart…curse his youkai heart. Curse whatever heart he had for feeling this way.

"Naraku… we are going to Asa's village. They are in some crisis and it's my duty to help."

"Help you say? When will you ever mind your own business?"

"Naraku…if I never helped the ones in need, I would never have met you." She teasingly smiled; her face was so smug it made Naraku's blood boil with rage.

Naraku scowled at her response but quickly recomposed himself. "Which is precisely you should stop… wouldn't want another accident would you." He laughed darkly, motioning himself on the word 'accident.'

"I have no regrets, do you Naraku?"

Narrowing his eyes, he wondered what in the world Kikyo was trying to imply. Did she not hate him? Even if Kikyo forgave him which she didn't, how can she claim that she had no regrets on rescuing that pathetic bandit Onigumo? Does she not realize it was her sympathy and kindheartedness that created the amalgam of demons Naraku?

"Hey Kikyo. Is that guy your husband?" Asa looked over at Naraku studying him like a jeweler inspecting diamond. Asa quickly looked away as soon as he saw Naraku glare back.

"We are here!" Asa declared enthusiastically, pointing towards a small village with only a couple houses all which were separated by individual rice fields. Kikyo estimated the village has no more than 30 people based on the size of the houses or rather huts.

"Our town elder can describe the problems we are experiencing better than I can."

As if on cue, an old monk stepped from outside one of the straw huts. Back slouched and face full of wrinkles, hair as gray as the fur of a wolf, Naraku thought he might roll over and die at any minute.

"This is our elder monk Usotsuki!" motioning to the old man who seems to be barely able to stand let alone walk. "And this is Kikyo the miko who saved my life just now." Asa proceeded to quickly explain the situation that just happened a few moments ago.

"Greetings." Kikyo addressed, bowing her head in respect.

"Welcome, come in…allow me to thank you properly for saving Asa."

Naraku inwardly sighed in relief. He wasn't insulted for being ignored, no, he was actually glad that he got ignored. The last thing Naraku want is to socialize with weak humans, or worse somehow agree to help said weak humans. Unfortunately his short time of celebration came to an abrupt end when the monk asked for his name. Naraku doing the logical thing ignored him and hope he get the hint to drop the subject. Sadly Kikyo answered for him, even worse told him to come inside. Naraku didn't even know why or how he wordlessly agreed, he could have easily stayed out or just left altogether but instead he subconsciously followed Kikyo inside.

"Say, are you two a couple?"

"They aren't! Funny I asked that myself earlier." Asa interjected.

The old man shook his head at Asa's lack of manners but decided to not reprimand him in front of their guests. "That's unfortunate; I think you two would make a great couple."

Naraku frowned at that notion. Humans never cease to amaze him with their stupidity. How can one assume there is chemistry between two beings based on visual appearance alone? That is probably why it is so easy to manipulate such weak minded beings, if they believe everything through sight alone; it's no wonder why it is such an easy task to weave the webs of betrayal.

Thinking back, that's exactly what he did to Kikyo. But she isn't just any human…she was the only threat to him. The only being he was ever afraid of. Yet she fell for such a simple lie, a weakness shared by all humans. The former hanyou found that amusing, how someone as strong as Kikyo can also be so fragile.

"Huh? I don't think so." Asa frowned at the notion, clearly having his own interest in the miko.

Kikyo however paid no attention to their gossip; she was not insulted nor affected in the least bit when Usotsuki suggested she and Naraku would make a great couple. She was not childish to get involved with such trivial talk. Ater all Kikyo was always a person who went straight to the point without wasting time.

"I am aware that there is a youkai problem that has been plaguing your town."

"Oh yes…that is true. There is a giant manor deep inside the forest and we believe the problem to be originating from there…"

"What problem are we speaking of here?"

"People in this town go towards the mountains a lot in order to hunt for food. Now we have lived like this for years but recently a rich noble has built a manor near the foot of that mountain over there." Usotsuki explained, motioning towards a distant mountain which was not quite visible with the amount of trees covering it.

"Ever since that manor was built, our hunters and fishermen have been attacked by weird dog like youkais, something that has never happened before. Youkais don't normally live in this area…and as you saw earlier an oni attacked."

"Reset assured I will find the source of this youkai infestation and purify it." standing up the miko left, her confidence and seriousness leaving the young man and monk blinking stupendously.

"Why is it that you are so convinced to help those weak humans, if they can't live on their own, why extend their miserable lives for more suffering?" Naraku had to held back a growl as he followed the miko who made her way towards the grassy unkempt road.

"Why do we do anything? Do we not all meet our ends sooner or later? We should cherish the time available to us. And part of that is cherishing the limited lives of others. That is what it means to be human. Naraku, being a human now you need to understand these values."

"Such a sad way to think. If humans are so pathetic to waste what little time they have to live by helping others than they are just wasting away the life given to them. Did Bankotsu not die for attempting to avenge his friends based on such pathetic sentimental values? Did _you _not die for the same thing?" Naraku anticipated an angry response for mentioning her demise, by his hands no less. But to his disappointment, she just looked at him sadly, almost like she pitied him. But why pity? He was the one who knew how to survive! He wasn't the one getting killed for helping others!

"I wonder if I can bring out the best in you…" she softly murmured as if speaking to herself.

The tall grass swayed frantically followed by a loud growling noise as a robust red hound the size of three men leaped into the air. Fangs bared, fiendish eyes boring right into the two humans, the hound lunged forward.

Kikyo extended her hand summoning a hue of pink on the tip of her slim finger. The hound fearlessly continued onwards despite the overwhelming feeling of the human's purification aura. The collision created a huge explosion of light as the flesh of the demon hound dispersed into nothingness.

"These must be the demon hounds, Usotsuki talked about earlier…" furrowing her brow she wondered what could possibly be the cause of the sudden appearance of these strange youkais, as they do not seem to be normal. Something just felt off about their youki…

More growling noise was heard before shortly evolving into roars, more of the red hound youkais chased them from all directions. Upon closer inspection the youkais appears to be spotted in their coated redness rather than it being their natural color. Kikyo widened her eyes in horror, coming into the conclusion that they were bathed in the blood of humans.

Naraku stood with boredom written all over his face, making no motion at all to aid the miko, who stood fearlessly against the horde of youkais. Naraku wondered when Kikyo would request his help but he doubt that will be needed with how weak these youkais are. But he couldn't help but imagine her asking for _his_ help. How glorious that moment would be… he smugly smiled at the thought.

Drawing her arrow from her quiver, Kikyo fired the attack with deadly precision, the swirling energy glided across the darkened forest lighting it up momentarily before searing all the youkais instantly not leaving a single trace of their existence.

"Most impressive Kikyo, your powers never cease to amaze me. It is such a glorious and frightening sight to behold." his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well I did make you afraid of me didn't I?" she beamed, her voice showing no signs of being insulted.

The former hanyou's lips curled down to a frown at the suggestion that he Naraku was afraid of anyone. While there was truth in her words, he does not like it when it is flaunted in front of him. Thankfully not many can boast of making the great Naraku quiver in fear. In fact there was only one person who could claim such a feat. And that person is Kikyo.

"Indeed Kikyo…and you were also the one who gave me the idea to kill you as well. You should really watch your tongue."

The pair continued walking up towards the foot of the large green mountain, the vibrant color clearly showing it to be rich in vegetation. Naraku forgotten why he was even here in the first place, what did he get for helping some pitiful humans? Narrowing in his eyes, he cursed himself for being weak enough to want to please Kikyo. That's why he's doing this right? To please her, just like when he made that wish… Brows furrowed he frantically argued otherwise. He wanted to see what her intention is, he told himself. That's right, find out why she didn't kill him, more importantly why she is being friendly towards him.

They arrived at a giant manor dulled in color and layered in moss. Naraku would have missed it had it not been for Kikyo's keen senses. The manor seems to successfully blend in with the surrounding greenery thanks to the invasive moss and how unkempt the walls were. The manor looks to be abandoned for a long time already and would make no sense for a rich noble to have built it recently.

The door creaked open as Kikyo walked in. Sensing the hesitation from Naraku, she glanced over to find him glaring at her.

"What is the matter?" She asked casually, her nonchalant attitude towards him is slowly but surely driving Naraku to the brim of insanity.

"Isn't it strange? You who hate me with all your heart is now concerned about me?" Naraku replied with a frown.

"When Inuyasha tried to take the Shikon Jewel from me, he aimed to kill. I chose to spare him repeatedly until eventually he warmed up to me… Had I not been as vigilant as I was back then I would have surely been dead by now."

"What is your point going off on this tangent?" as if he wasn't jealous of Inuyasha enough, he hated being compared to the mongrel.

"My point is Naraku…That I came to forgive him for his attempt at taking my life, I can forgive even you can't I?" her lovingly brown orbs glistened with optimism. However her words did not make Naraku change his glare of distrust.

'_This woman…so cunning, more dangerous than a demon under human disguise…She cannot be trusted, I will find out what you are up to, mark my words.'_

Kikyo inwardly frowned at Naraku refusal to believe her acts of kindness. Breaking him will be much harder than she had originally anticipated. But this is one challenge she will not back down. She felt far too much bitterness for anyone to mend her broken heart; rather she just wants someone to join her in her suffering. Someone to know the pain she felt. _'I will get my revenge! Just you wait Naraku.'_


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Kikyo stepped onto the dusty floor, the entire structure seemed to creak in response. Looking around she found there were multiple hallways and two staircases leading up to the second floor. The windows were barred by wooden planks which were also found itself being eaten away by moss. Only several thin beams of sunlight made it in which illuminated the wooden ground grayed from dust. The blackness of the hallways made it seem like an endless tunnel with no clear end in sight.

Kikyo felt as though the air was thick with youki. But from what she could tell they weren't strong enough of a threat, individually anyway. She wondered what would be the cause of such a congregation of youkais to all gather in this abandoned mansion or why anyone would have built a mansion to house youkais. She took each step with extreme caution, glancing back and forth to get a better read on her surroundings. Frowning she drew her bow as the sudden spike in youki increased from all directions. She felt the youkais homing in on them as their youki continued got increasingly closer.

"Get ready."

Naraku still perplexed by the miko's previous stint, did not pay her any attention. Naraku was still deep in thought when he heard a low rumbling noise followed by incessant barking, he glanced backwards to find himself surrounded by some shadowy creatures. Mentally scolding himself for not being aware of his surroundings he jumped out of the way from the drooling demon hound that leapt forward.

"So those youkais came from here after all." Naraku mused as he moved forward to cleave off the heads of the demon hounds.

"Most likely someone put a spell in this mansion to lure youkais here… The source is likely hidden in one of the rooms. I shall find the charm and destroy it. That will end the youkai infestation."

Following the miko, Naraku had to admit that she was very brave. All the times she confronted him despite being a fragile human proved that she wasn't afraid to fight for what she believe to be right. He wondered when she will finally be in over her head and get herself killed…wait that already happened, he mentally chuckled.

Kikyo sensed more youkais upstairs but they somehow felt…different. She couldn't quite put her hand on it but they didn't feel like the usual youki of the youkais she has combated before.

Both Naraku and Kikyo had their eyes wide as multiple shadowy figures sprang from the darkness of the hallways. Their speed taking them by surprise, the miko fell over on the floor as the humanoid youkai tried to quite literally eat her alive. Charging up a strong pink orb on the palm of her hand, she tapped the head of the youkai. Kikyo gasped in shock with when her attack did no damage as the youkai slashed at her arm, her white miko clothing immediately tainted in a crimson hue. Kikyo bit her lip, mentally preparing herself for the final blow, just as the head of the human faced youkai neared her neck; she found the human head cleaved clean off. She looked up to see Naraku swiftly slashing away at the other youkais who seemingly appeared to be assembled from human parts. She wondered why they have such a strange yet powerful youki if they were assembled from humans.

Naraku absentmindedly hacked apart at the strange beings; he was far too preoccupied with the image of the miko in his head. Her face was wracked with hate and anger not fear as he anticipated her to have. He understood why she had a similar reaction towards him when he threatened her very existence, but apparently she reacts similarly to every enemy… Is fear not an emotion for her? Does she only know hate and sorrow? He wanted to see her face in utter fear and helplessness, how delicious would that look… Naraku decided on a new objective, to see exactly just that, her beautiful features contort into utter fear.

"These youkais…are not what they appear to be." Kikyo studied the lifeless beheaded corpse that somehow resisted her holy powers. They seemed to have been merged together with real youkais as well as human flesh, which would explain why when she touched the human head the creature shown resistance to her powers.

"Someone must have created these beings, they are not of nature." Kikyo muttered while holding her still bleeding arm. Naraku continued studying the miko, not paying attention to anything she's saying.

Furrowing her brow, it dawned on her that this new discovery is not what she had originally expected it to be. Leaving the bloodied dimmed hall she decided that the entire mansion must be burnt down.

"It isn't a charm that's luring youkais to congregate in this area. This mansion is housing dark magic and must be eradicated." She explained, glancing over to Naraku for input but all he did was narrow his eyes at her.

Her body trembled with radiating pain with each step she took. She felt the whole room spinning as more and more of her crimson essence dripped to the wooden steps below. Losing more focus with each second, Kikyo found herself tripping over one of the steps, eyes widening to the dark abyss below. She gasped when her body rattle back, finding a pair of strong arms holding her steady. A look of shock etched on her soft caramel orbs as she peered back at Naraku's cold indifferent ones. She knew he was still very wary of her, probably refusing to believe that even the great Kikyo could be a bit clumsy at times...

Kikyo almost expected him to let go but he just lifted her up bridal style. Just like the time when she faked unconsciousness and Naraku carried her the same way back to his castle. She glared at him, partly because she hated feeling weak and helpless but mainly he had the audacity to hold her while she's awake. Naraku didn't even notice the miko's anger, not that he cared either way. Kikyo jumped off of his hold as soon as they arrived at the door. She almost expected or hoped that Naraku would make a comment on her uncouth behavior but he still wore his mask of indifference like he didn't even notice.

Wincing from the burning pain in her arm she pulled the door open, Kikyo was about to step outside but she felt her entire body twinge with a strange sensation. It was a strong, large body of youki emanating from below. She must not have noticed it earlier because of being attacked by the hounds. But now that she sensed it she realizes just how powerful this feeling was. It's unlike anything she felt before…not even Naraku had such a powerful stench of youki. _'I need to purify it! Mere flames would not kill this evil.'_

Naraku warily followed the miko as she abruptly stopped at the exit just to turn around and walk back into the darkness of the mansion. Her unpredictability was a mystery to him. _'Such a strange woman… Strange yet intriguing.'_

Using her senses Kikyo homed in on the terrifying youki which led her through one of the dark hallways. Frowning at the overwhelming youki, it would be a lot harder to keep track of the exact location. Not to mention what other youkais could spring up from her overwhelmed senses. Concentrating hard to locate the different sources of youki, Kikyo didn't even realize she tripped again until Naraku held her back by her waist.

The miko pushed him off, enraged that she shown weakness again, and received aid from _him_ no less. Swiping away at the dust below she found what exactly it was that tripped her. A dulled rusty iron circular handle on a wooden trapdoor. The moment her hand reached for the iron handle she gasped at the great surge of youki from underneath. Summoning all her strength she pulled the door backwards. Underneath the steep blackness she could feel the powerful emanating presence.

Biting her lip in pain, she drew her bow as she carefully stepped downwards into the abyss. Naraku followed, her pain wracked features were somehow very appealing to him. Her vulnerable appearance made her all the more desirable.

_'__What is that!?'_ frowning Kikyo peered at the black liquidly substance that moved about. It seemed to be aware of the intruders as it moved closer to engulf the two. Forming a wall of black slimy wave, it encircled the intruders in an attempt to swallow them whole. Instinctively Kikyo created an orb of pink electrifying energy enveloping herself and Naraku, the weird creature to flinched back instantly upon touching the force field. Weirdly enough it did not purify it, even though the immense youki hinted at it being some form of youkai.

"So my creation still isn't strong enough to fight against a miko huh…I would have thought otherwise." Unotsuki voice croaked out from within the darkness.

"Unotsuki…" Unotsuki felt a surge of anger upon hearing his name muttered with such indifference, like she did not seem at all affected by the new revelation.

"I assume you are the one behind creating those other youkais…"

"Your reputation precedes you Kikyo. I couldn't believe my ears when I heard your legendary name… I had originally planned to just lure strong individuals but when I got you Kikyo, I thought I couldn't get any luckier."

"What is it that you are doing here?" Kikyo demanded her voice slowly rising with anger.

"I've been using dark magic to create powerful youkais using parts of humans to act as a resistant to holy powers… I would say it was a success wouldn't you?" Unotsuki chuckled, motioning to the still bleeding arm of the miko, whose white sleeve is now tainted with crimson red.

"That's why I've been using an oni to lure humans and youkais alike for more people to work on. And this is my perfection in progress." The old monk laughed with his finger pointed at the black sludge.

"Although it is in its infancy and cannot fight someone of your caliber. But it won't be for long…once I feed it a certain powerful miko." As if on cue dozens of red youkai hounds jumped out from the shadows.

_'__They must have hid themselves under the stronger youki of that black thing!' _Kikyo mentally muttered, summoning all her strength she fired off a beam of purplish pink light towards the hounds, instantly incinerating them.

More youkai hounds appeared, jumping at her from all sides, the barrier she erected could no longer be sustained as the repeated assault caused her powers to wane. The ball of pink energy radiated with stress before finally shattering like glass, causing Kikyo fall on one knee gasping for breath. She felt her every fiber of her body tensed in pain. The only reason she had not been devoured yet was… because of her most hated nemesis hacking away at the mindless beasts.

Unotsuki laughed at their desperation. "There's far too many for you to kill, plus you can't even draw your bow anymore. Might as well just roll over for a quick easy death."

Countless more youkais jumped out surrounding them, way more than Naraku could kill. Fangs bared, eyes blazing they charged towards Kikyo aiming her neck for a quick kill. Frowning Naraku thought of only one thing to save the dying miko. But does he actually want to do it? Well he originally planned to die with the Shikon Jewel so why not? He grabbed a hold of Kikyo delicate frame, embracing her in a hug. Her body warmth sent a shiver down his spine; he loved how he has her defenseless body snuggle underneath him. However he didn't have much time to enjoy that contact before feeling his back being torn and bitten by youkais.

Kikyo's caramel orbs shrunk as her eyes widened in surprise. Was Naraku actually using his own body as a shield for her? This is unreal, the man who only lusted after her and endlessly attempting to take her life was now in turn giving up his own life to save her? Summoning what's little is left of her spiritual powers she repelled the youkais once again, but her weak strength did not obliterate them, only stalled them by sending them flying in all directions.

"Naraku… I may have a way for you to defeat him."

Feet wobbling, the former hanyou stood up as his blood dripped endlessly; painting the brown wooden planks to crimson red. Naraku shrugged off the pain easily without a hint of being affected by the burning scratches that covered his ripped clothing.

"I shall charge your sword with purifying powers; your attacks would obliterate these youkais with ease." Looking at him blankly, keeping her usual calm demeanor despite the situation.

Steadying his wobbling legs, Naraku took a hold of his katana as Kikyo placed her long petite fingers on the edge of it. Immediately a pink glow of energy enveloped the blade similarly to how her arrows. Feeling his muscles also receive and increased rejuvenation from her touch. He slashed away at the air creating a powerful wave of energy similar to that of the Wind Scar. But this was of pink and not golden, and one of holiness and not of a demonic nature. The entire room illuminated in the purifying pink light as the youkais shriveled away into nothingness. The mysterious black sludge shrunk back from the attack seeping into the cracks of the wooden floor. Despite it showing immunity to the holy energy before it still seem to not want to get near it.

Usotsuki screamed aloud as he witness his creations eradicated in front of his very eyes. Naraku laughed as he stepped forward, plunging his sword deep into the abdomen of the old monk. The purifying energy engulfed him but it did not destroy him. Jumping backwards, the open wound moved about like a mouth chewing food before finally closing.

"I have made experiments on myself…" Usotsuki chuckled as hopped backwards with inhuman speed. Eyes twitching as he forced himself to snicker cockily.

Naraku laughed darkly at the monk's feigned confidence. "I felt your inner body get destroyed, despite how you look with your outer skin." The former hanyou's lips curled into a sneer as he neared the old man once again.

"…Naraku. I've heard about you, you were a great youkai were you not? I don't know why or how you're a human now, but I can grant you the power you lost."

Naraku frowned hearing the old monk's words. His powers returning to him? That would be most excellent for him, he was tired of being weak and more importantly at the mercy of _that_ miko.

Usotsuki sensing Naraku's tensed posture and hesitation knew he had a proposition. "You know what I have done here; the youki of my creation far exceeds even you in power, so naturally I can find a cure for your lost powers."

Kikyo angrily glared at Naraku, she had a feeling that he was actually considering the old monk's words. His thirst for power would never change. She shuddered to think what he would do with his youkai body returned to him. What vile things would he commit? What would he do to her? She wondered. Perhaps she should have killed him when she had the chance instead of toying with him.

"All you have to do is kill Kikyo and hand me her body." Usotsuki absentmindedly swiped away at the sweat building on his forehead.

Naraku laughed, what an idiot. Killing her would invalidate all of his previous actions. What is the purpose of having power if he is still can't find true happiness? Having the greatest power in the world may be ideal but his heart yearns for something else, s_omeone_ else.

Kikyo expected Naraku to turn back and kill her but much to her surprise and anger, he did the exact opposite. The former hanyou slashed off the old monk's head purifying the remaining youkai inside his body. She gripped her injured arm even tighter than before out of rage. Naraku wasn't supposed to be like this…he was supposed to be the vilest monster on the face of the planet, he was supposed to prove her right; that he's nothing more but a power hungry lust filled beast. She was supposed to hate him with all her heart. Not feel this twinge of… of regret. Regret for hating him? Regret for trying to seek vengeance? She wasn't sure but she knew she hated feeling this way.

Maybe his actions was all along misguided, so desperate for her love that he did the craziest things just to have her for himself, maybe he was simply misguided and not as evil as she originally thought… mentally shaking her head she cursed herself, _'Naraku was evil and always will be evil. Nothing will change about the way I view him.'_

Kikyo quickly recomposed herself, reminding herself that this isn't over quite yet. Casting a quick prayer, the miko set the entire manor ablaze. Making sure to purge the remaining evil aura that remained. Casting a quick glance to her side she wondered why Naraku chose such course of actions. As much as she convinced herself that it didn't matter she couldn't stop her mind from wandering back to the events earlier.

Inwardly sighing, she actually looked forward to seeing him changed... and her being the one to induce such changes.


	7. Chapter 7

Kikyo removed her miko hakama leaving only her inner kimono to cover her petite frame; she glanced up at Naraku and was rewarded with the sight of him gawking at her. Mentally laughing at his expression, Kikyo slid her legs into the river gracefully like that of a swan. She faced Naraku looking at him adoringly with her large brown eyes that could melt even the coldest of ice. Naraku quickly recomposed himself forcing to stay expressionless, refusing to give in to her childish game. "Naraku can I ask you something?" her voice gentle like a morning breeze.

Naraku narrowed his eyes warily at the woman who was now gently gliding her clothed hand across her slender leg glistening in the sunlight; he wanted to touch her so badly. It took all self control to stop himself from just walking over and taking her right then and there. Closing his eyes taking a deep breath, he reminded himself he is the great Naraku, bane of all that is living, the most fear ambitious youkai to have ever existed. He cannot and will not allow a mere woman to affect him to this degree.

"What?" he replied plainly but unable to prevent a hint of irritation from slipping out.

Kikyo peered at her watery reflection sadly wondering where to begin. "I'm just wondering what was your original intention? Surely it wasn't to kill me is it? The one thing you so proudly brag about…"

This woman…she just loves humiliating him or rather make him humiliate himself… "You already know why." His voice laced with venom.

Kikyo smiled at how clearly uncomfortable she made him feel. It was just so satisfying to be the one to toy with him and not the other way around. "Well… I'm asking what did Onigumo originally planned for, after having a new body?"

Naraku mentally shook with rage but kept his indifferent persona. "That bastard Onigumo was a simpleton, all he wanted was to kidnap you for himself."

"Simpleton you say? Are you any different? You did try to complete the Shikon jewel for me after all." She smirked teasingly, in what Naraku considers her own version of a sadistic smile.

Deviously smiling, the miko stood up; now in her undergarments which tightly hugged against her small frame, revealing her slender curves. He almost gawked at the sight had it not been for his spectacular self-control. Still he hated her for putting him in such an awkward situation.

Her white robe sparkling from the river's water became slightly see-through making Naraku subconsciously shrink back as she slowly stalked over like lioness cornering a lamb. Her wet matted locks now free and glistening in the sunlight made the former hanyou's heart skip a beat. Her petal like lips inches from his own making Naraku's eyebrow twitch with irritation. Her luscious brown orbs shined with renewed liveliness as she looked up at his wary red ones.

Naraku frowned angrily at the miko's actions. She had been acting weird after the whole mansion incident and every little thing she do only served to confuse him more_._

_ '__What is she plotting!?'_ he mentally muttered when she leaned her head forward causing him to subconsciously back away.

"So why did you choose me over your demon powers…?" her whispery voice inducing a shiver. Extending her hand forward, the miko gently caressed his face, softly scraping her nails against his smooth skin. She stared intently at her own hand which was now rolling a lock of his wavy hair around her slim finger. Her eyes were so focused it looked like as if she was studying the texture of his hair. Naraku's sharp glare snapped her back to reality, smiling sweetly at his horrified gaze, sending even more confused feelings to the former hanyou.

Her heart melting smile directed at him…? This must be a trick. He thought bitterly.

"Well Naraku?" his eyes widened in surprise and even a bit of fear as her soft breath tickled his neck, making him subconsciously back away again; tripping over the damp wet grass as he did. He scowled seeing Kikyo gracefully landing on top of him.

Naraku mentally scolded himself repeatedly at his careless reaction. _'How dare she! Making a fool out of I Naraku!'_

Her caramel orbs studied him intently awaiting a response. Naraku mentally grimaced, realizing he's probably not getting out of this without answering her. But he didn't want to submit to her either. He needed to piss her off, a revenge of his own.

"It had nothing to do with you, I simply do not trust anyone especially someone desperate to live." His voice remained indifferent despite the thousands thoughts racing through his mind, most of which he try his best to ignore.

Kikyo frowned, the look of adoration she had earlier changed to one of disappointment. Her caramel orbs bore into him intently as she raised her petite hand placing it on his heart. Looking down he saw a glow of blinding pink forming on the palm of her hand.

"Maybe you should have taken his deal… Then your life wouldn't be on the palms of my hand." She smiled at him her eyes still studying his features.

Shock overtaking her playful features, she felt herself being pushed off, before she could react Naraku got on top of her reversing their previous position. His usual cold crimson orbs showed a bit of warmth as he narrowly studied her eyes.

"You don't seem so dangerous to me Kikyo." His lips curved in a slight smile. The warmth of her body igniting a tingling feeling, he enjoyed enveloping her petite frame in this position, he could feel every curve of her body. He could feel the soft skin of her forehead on his own, her every breath warm and ticklish. _'Damn that human Onigumo for having such disgusting thoughts…'_

Studying her features, he noted how everything seem to be just right. She looked…perfect. Now Naraku was never someone to indulge himself with mortal lust but he would acknowledge beauty when he see one, and whether they were human or youkai there was always some flaw. But her button nose, doll like eyes and petite lip, her creamy white skin… he just couldn't find an imperfection in her. Or maybe he's just biased he thought... _'That wretched Onigumo still haunts me, whether I'm demon or human…'_

He expected her to make a move or come up with some snide remark but she held steady, staring at him intently. Neither made a move, they simply stared at each other. His unreadable red orbs to her heart-melting brown ones. Both remained impassive as seconds became minutes…

They both snapped back to reality as a loud scream echoed throughout the riverbed. Forcing his glued eyes off her addictive features, he glanced at the young girl. Reluctantly peeling himself off the miko, something about that young child seems awfully familiar…

"RIN! What's wrong!?" cried out a small imp like kappa demon. Running as fast as his little twig legs could carry him, almost falling over from the huge staff in the process.

"It's Naraku! He's attacking the miko that saved my life!" he young girl pointing an accusing finger at the former hanyou.

_'__Oh yes Rin…I remember now.'_ Mentally muttering in annoyance, he sighed inwardly realizing that with this young brat, someone far more troublesome…and menacing will soon appear.

"AHHH!" Jaken cried out, immediately hopping over to the young girl defensively. His small arms swung his two headed staff wildly, treating Naraku like some lowly animal that could be warded off by such a simple motion.

"Get away from her! Or you will regret it!" he pretended to be tough but all that came out was fear.

Naraku quickly snuck a glance at Kikyo seeing if she would say something to alleviate the situation she just stared at the two with boredom. Frowning he turned to leave hoping the brat and the small demon would leave him alone.

"Sesshomaru-sama! You're here!" Rin exclaimed excitedly, all her prior fear gone. The white hair daiyoukai glanced down just to be sure the young girl was not hurt.

"Naraku." His voice blank as usual. Drawing his gold plated blade, the daiyoukai launched a wave of lightning charged energy wave. Naraku stared at his imminent death with a slight frown, he had never been afraid of death and he wouldn't start now.

The huge yellow light clashed onto the ground shattering it before reducing it into dust. The former hanyou felt the immense heat of the attack as it reached inches away from his face. He actually felt his long tresses get frizzled.

Sesshomaru stared emotionlessly while the huge green light enveloped its target. However the hanyou did not get consumed, he slightly widened his eyes in shock when a huge pillar of pink light walled off his attack. Causing beams of green and pink to fly off in all directions the ensuing fireworks left everyone in awe.

"You are the woman with Inuyasha 50 years ago…" The tall daiyoukai unaffected by the woman's action, she died at his hands yet here she is defending him. Very little confuses Sesshomaru and this was one of those situations.

"That's right! She's that miko that was with Inuyasha! What are you doing helping Naraku!" the green imp yelped comically.

"I will not repeat myself human. Stand aside or be strike down." Despite his threatening words, Sesshomaru's eyes remained as calm as before.

"Sesshomaru, this is not Naraku, I'm sure you are already aware that this man is not a youkai." Kikyo explained, trying her best to remain calm, but she found it increasingly difficult in front of the presence of this great daiyoukai.

"How impudent, do you think you can deceive I Sesshomaru?"

Kikyo glowered at her own naivety, she should have known better than to lie to Sesshomaru of all people. To embarrass herself further, she lied to protect…Naraku? A pitiful lie at that. _'What am I even doing!?' _

"Hmm Sesshomaru do you desire to kill me that much?" Naraku chuckled, gleaming at Sesshomaru's sword, which started glowing again.

Narrowing her eyes she glared at the former hanyou, who seems to not be intimidated at all and this despite his life being on the line he had the audacity to provoke Sesshomaru. The stare down between the two was causing her heart to race faster and faster. She questioned her own sanity, for stressing this much over Naraku. She could have sworn minutes have passed by now, that smug look on Naraku's face now replaced by a tense frown, a similar expression also found on Sesshomaru. Her palms actually felt sweaty from observing the two. _'Why!? Why do I worry about this…this DEMON!? I fake all my emotions for him… to break him! This is a game to me! I am not supposed to actually care about his wellbeing!' _

Wordlessly Sesshomaru turned and left, his two followers confusedly follow behind without question.

"So you're just going to let me off?" Naraku taunted, his frown breaking into a confident smirk.

"I have no interest in killing someone who can't defend himself. Much less relying on a woman to." The daiyoukai hair swayed elegantly as he slowly slipped away into the mist.

Naraku glared angrily at the suggestion that he was defenseless. Just as he was about to say something the former hanyou felt a shockwave of pink light knocking him back against a wall of rocks.

"Do you not worry about your own life at all?" Kikyo slowly prowled over, brows furrowed, her usually warm orbs now flared in rage. He never saw something like this before in the usual stoic miko.

_'__She's angry at me for not caring about my own life..? Why would she be angry at that…unless…'_ He subconsciously chuckled at this new revelation. Never wanting to miss an opportunity to taunt her, he goaded her on. "Why are you so upset over me?"

Slightly widening her eyes for less than a second before defaulting back to her sneering gaze, she quickly came up with an answer not even taking a second more to think of a proper response. "You could have gotten me killed."

"Really? You're all riled up because of that? Since when did you care about living or not?" his dark voice sending her another shiver of anger.

"I may not fear death but I still value my life." Gripping her hand angrily, she wondered why she needed to explain herself and more importantly why she always allowed him to get to her so easily. He always found one way or another to wedge himself inside her mind to torment her.

"If that's the case then why didn't you just run away when you had the chance?"

"That was to return the favor; you saved my life so I saved yours. Don't delude yourself into thinking that will happen again." She coldly retorted before turning her back to removed her miko hakama leaving only her inner kimono to cover her petite frame; she glanced up at Naraku and was rewarded with the sight of him gawking at her. Mentally laughing at his expression, Kikyo slid her legs into the river gracefully like that of a swan. She faced Naraku looking at him adoringly with her large brown eyes that could melt even the coldest of ice. Naraku quickly recomposed himself forcing to stay expressionless, refusing to give in to her childish game. "Naraku can I ask you something?" her voice gentle like a morning breeze.

Naraku narrowed his eyes warily at the woman who was now gently gliding her clothed hand across her slender leg glistening in the sunlight; he wanted to touch her so badly. It took all self control to stop himself from just walking over and taking her right then and there. Closing his eyes taking a deep breath, he reminded himself he is the great Naraku, bane of all that is living, the most fear ambitious youkai to have ever existed. He cannot and will not allow a mere woman to affect him to this degree.

"What?" he replied plainly but unable to prevent a hint of irritation from slipping out.

Kikyo peered at her watery reflection sadly wondering where to begin. "I'm just wondering what was your original intention? Surely it wasn't to kill me is it? The one thing you so proudly brag about…"

This woman…she just loves humiliating him or rather make him humiliate himself… "You already know why." His voice laced with venom.

Kikyo smiled at how clearly uncomfortable she made him feel. It was just so satisfying to be the one to toy with him and not the other way around. "Well… I'm asking what did Onigumo originally planned for, after having a new body?"

Naraku mentally shook with rage but kept his indifferent persona. "That bastard Onigumo was a simpleton, all he wanted was to kidnap you for himself."

"Simpleton you say? Are you any different? You did try to complete the Shikon jewel for me after all." She smirked teasingly, in what Naraku considers her own version of a sadistic smile.

Deviously smiling, the miko stood up; now in her undergarments which tightly hugged against her small frame, revealing her slender curves. He almost gawked at the sight had it not been for his spectacular self-control. Still he hated her for putting him in such an awkward situation.

Her white robe sparkling from the river's water became slightly see-through making Naraku subconsciously shrink back as she slowly stalked over like lioness cornering a lamb. Her wet matted locks now free and glistening in the sunlight made the former hanyou's heart skip a beat. Her petal like lips inches from his own making Naraku's eyebrow twitch with irritation. Her luscious brown orbs shined with renewed liveliness as she looked up at his wary red ones.

Naraku frowned angrily at the miko's actions. She had been acting weird after the whole mansion incident and every little thing she do only served to confuse him more_._

_ '__What is she plotting!?'_ he mentally muttered when she leaned her head forward causing him to subconsciously back away.

"So why did you choose me over your demon powers…?" her whispery voice inducing a shiver. Extending her hand forward, the miko gently caressed his face, softly scraping her nails against his smooth skin. She stared intently at her own hand which was now rolling a lock of his wavy hair around her slim finger. Her eyes were so focused it looked like as if she was studying the texture of his hair. Naraku's sharp glare snapped her back to reality, smiling sweetly at his horrified gaze, sending even more confused feelings to the former hanyou.

Her heart melting smile directed at him…? This must be a trick. He thought bitterly.

"Well Naraku?" his eyes widened in surprise and even a bit of fear as her soft breath tickled his neck, making him subconsciously back away again; tripping over the damp wet grass as he did. He scowled seeing Kikyo gracefully landing on top of him.

Naraku mentally scolded himself repeatedly at his careless reaction. _'How dare she! Making a fool out of I Naraku!'_

Her caramel orbs studied him intently awaiting a response. Naraku mentally grimaced, realizing he's probably not getting out of this without answering her. But he didn't want to submit to her either. He needed to piss her off, a revenge of his own.

"It had nothing to do with you, I simply do not trust anyone especially someone desperate to live." His voice remained indifferent despite the thousands thoughts racing through his mind, most of which he try his best to ignore.

Kikyo frowned, the look of adoration she had earlier changed to one of disappointment. Her caramel orbs bore into him intently as she raised her petite hand placing it on his heart. Looking down he saw a glow of blinding pink forming on the palm of her hand.

"Maybe you should have taken his deal… Then your life wouldn't be on the palms of my hand." She smiled at him her eyes still studying his features.

Shock overtaking her playful features, she felt herself being pushed off, before she could react Naraku got on top of her reversing their previous position. His usual cold crimson orbs showed a bit of warmth as he narrowly studied her eyes.

"You don't seem so dangerous to me Kikyo." His lips curved in a slight smile. The warmth of her body igniting a tingling feeling, he enjoyed enveloping her petite frame in this position, he could feel every curve of her body. He could feel the soft skin of her forehead on his own, her every breath warm and ticklish. _'Damn that human Onigumo for having such disgusting thoughts…'_

Studying her features, he noted how everything seem to be just right. She looked…perfect. Now Naraku was never someone to indulge himself with mortal lust but he would acknowledge beauty when he see one, and whether they were human or youkai there was always some flaw. But her button nose, doll like eyes and petite lip, her creamy white skin… he just couldn't find an imperfection in her. Or maybe he's just biased he thought... _'That wretched Onigumo still haunts me, whether I'm demon or human…'_

He expected her to make a move or come up with some snide remark but she held steady, staring at him intently. Neither made a move, they simply stared at each other. His unreadable red orbs to her heart-melting brown ones. Both remained impassive as seconds became minutes…

They both snapped back to reality as a loud scream echoed throughout the riverbed. Forcing his glued eyes off her addictive features, he glanced at the young girl. Reluctantly peeling himself off the miko, something about that young child seems awfully familiar…

"RIN! What's wrong!?" cried out a small imp like kappa demon. Running as fast as his little twig legs could carry him, almost falling over from the huge staff in the process.

"It's Naraku! He's attacking the miko that saved my life!" he young girl pointing an accusing finger at the former hanyou.

_'__Oh yes Rin…I remember now.'_ Mentally muttering in annoyance, he sighed inwardly realizing that with this young brat, someone far more troublesome…and menacing will soon appear.

"AHHH!" Jaken cried out, immediately hopping over to the young girl defensively. His small arms swung his two headed staff wildly, treating Naraku like some lowly animal that could be warded off by such a simple motion.

"Get away from her! Or you will regret it!" he pretended to be tough but all that came out was fear.

Naraku quickly snuck a glance at Kikyo seeing if she would say something to alleviate the situation she just stared at the two with boredom. Frowning he turned to leave hoping the brat and the small demon would leave him alone.

"Sesshomaru-sama! You're here!" Rin exclaimed excitedly, all her prior fear gone. The white hair daiyoukai glanced down just to be sure the young girl was not hurt.

"Naraku." His voice blank as usual. Drawing his gold plated blade, the daiyoukai launched a wave of lightning charged energy wave. Naraku stared at his imminent death with a slight frown, he had never been afraid of death and he wouldn't start now.

The huge yellow light clashed onto the ground shattering it before reducing it into dust. The former hanyou felt the immense heat of the attack as it reached inches away from his face. He actually felt his long tresses get frizzled.

Sesshomaru stared emotionlessly while the huge green light enveloped its target. However the hanyou did not get consumed, he slightly widened his eyes in shock when a huge pillar of pink light walled off his attack. Causing beams of green and pink to fly off in all directions the ensuing fireworks left everyone in awe.

"You are the woman with Inuyasha 50 years ago…" The tall daiyoukai unaffected by the woman's action, she died at his hands yet here she is defending him. Very little confuses Sesshomaru and this was one of those situations.

"That's right! She's that miko that was with Inuyasha! What are you doing helping Naraku!" the green imp yelped comically.

"I will not repeat myself human. Stand aside or be strike down." Despite his threatening words, Sesshomaru's eyes remained as calm as before.

"Sesshomaru, this is not Naraku, I'm sure you are already aware that this man is not a youkai." Kikyo explained, trying her best to remain calm, but she found it increasingly difficult in front of the presence of this great daiyoukai.

"How impudent, do you think you can deceive I Sesshomaru?"

Kikyo glowered at her own naivety, she should have known better than to lie to Sesshomaru of all people. To embarrass herself further, she lied to protect…Naraku? A pitiful lie at that. _'What am I even doing!?' _

"Hmm Sesshomaru do you desire to kill me that much?" Naraku chuckled, gleaming at Sesshomaru's sword, which started glowing again.

Narrowing her eyes she glared at the former hanyou, who seems to not be intimidated at all and this despite his life being on the line he had the audacity to provoke Sesshomaru. The stare down between the two was causing her heart to race faster and faster. She questioned her own sanity, for stressing this much over Naraku. She could have sworn minutes have passed by now, that smug look on Naraku's face now replaced by a tense frown, a similar expression also found on Sesshomaru. Her palms actually felt sweaty from observing the two. _'Why!? Why do I worry about this…this DEMON!? I fake all my emotions for him… to break him! This is a game to me! I am not supposed to actually care about his wellbeing!' _

Wordlessly Sesshomaru turned and left, his two followers confusedly follow behind without question.

"So you're just going to let me off?" Naraku taunted, his frown breaking into a confident smirk.

"I have no interest in killing someone who can't defend himself. Much less relying on a woman to." The daiyoukai hair swayed elegantly as he slowly slipped away into the mist.

Naraku glared angrily at the suggestion that he was defenseless. Just as he was about to say something the former hanyou felt a shockwave of pink light knocking him back against a wall of rocks.

"Do you not worry about your own life at all?" Kikyo slowly prowled over, brows furrowed, her usually warm orbs now flared in rage. He never saw something like this before in the usual stoic miko.

_'__She's angry at me for not caring about my own life..? Why would she be angry at that…unless…'_ He subconsciously chuckled at this new revelation. Never wanting to miss an opportunity to taunt her, he goaded her on. "Why are you so upset over me?"

Slightly widening her eyes for less than a second before defaulting back to her sneering gaze, she quickly came up with an answer not even taking a second more to think of a proper response. "You could have gotten me killed."

"Really? You're all riled up because of that? Since when did you care about living or not?" his dark voice sending her another shiver of anger.

"I may not fear death but I still value my life." Gripping her hand angrily, she wondered why she needed to explain herself and more importantly why she always allowed him to get to her so easily. He always found one way or another to wedge himself inside her mind to torment her.

"If that's the case then why didn't you just run away when you had the chance?"

"That was to return the favor; you saved my life so I saved yours. Don't delude yourself into thinking that will happen again." She coldly retorted before turning her back to leave.


End file.
